Growing up Sakura!
by Jade Raven
Summary: KakaSaku 4 years after Sasuke leaves Sakura has begun to move on. When Sasuke comes back Itachi comes and changes things between them forever. Can Kakashi help Sakura overcome her trauma and help the lost Uchiha get revenge on his brother?
1. Chapter 1:The day Begins!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _( I don't believe in slavery, I just like to think the show stays in my heart because it wants to, you know if you love something let it go free and if it comes back…okokokokok! I know that's stupid! Anyway don't you all think that these disclaimers are stupid? After all I think everyone knows the writers of these stories don't own the Naruto series otherwise we'd be able to watch these stories on TV or in the Manga and it's not as if by saying the above that our stories wouldn't get ripped out of cyber space if the real "owners" of Naruto felt like it. In any case I put it there anyway. Guess I've got lemming syndrome ) :-) _**

**Now for the story, I have always had a thing for Sakura/Sasuke and I defiantly plan to write one in the future, but I have recently come across some excellent Kakashi/Sakura stories and I have to admit the idea excites me! Please R&R! Also I warn you that I do plan to add some lemons to this story so if anyone wants to read it without I may decide to do two versions so everyone can enjoy.**

**Also, I will try to make this as close to the show as possible but I have not seen every episode yet or read all the manga and let's face it, I doubt that Kaka/Saku would ever really happen, so some details may be changed to protect my innocent view of their love story! No flames PLEASE! Although constructive criticism and advice about how the show really goes is always appreciated. I like advice but not rudeness.**

**Ok I've kind re-written the chapter a bit, after a break from it and coming back to read it I don't think it quite conveyed exactly what I wanted. This is my first REAL try at a fan-fic so I'm sorry if I keep revising but I only do it because I think it's for the betterment of the story. Also I know this first chapter is a bit slow but I want to get some of this background out of the way. Ok enough chatter! Read on! (That is if anyone has gotten past my ridiculously long intro…)**

**Chapter one: The Day Begins **

_Sakura slowly opened her eyes and blinked away the tears that had begun to dry in the corners of her eyes. Slowly the memories of what had just occurred rushed to the surface and she screamed out the name of the dark shinobi that she had loved since she was a little girl._

"_Sasuke!"_

_The overwhelming feeling of emptiness and loss was too much to bear. Sasuke had abandoned their village, abandoned his friends and teachers. Abandoned her. After all she had said to him, all of her love and concern for the troubled young man pouring straight from her soul to his ears, he had still left. Didn't he realize that he was doing exactly as Itachi wanted? Didn't he realize that in a way he was killing his family all over again by turning his back on the village that the Uchiha clan had spent generations protecting? Not to mention the people who had become his new family, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun and most of all herself. He left all of them just to gain power from a ninja as evil or more so than the older Uchiha he had sworn to himself to destroy. _

_A wail of despair racked through Sakura as she again cried out his name into the night sky , "Sasuke!"_

Sakura quickly opened her eyes. She had been dreaming again. Ever since that fateful night over three years ago she still kept confronting Sasuke in her dreams as if that could somehow bring the lost Uchiha back to her. Sometimes he listened to her in those dreams and let her embrace him, let her hold him close and turn him back to the village. Most of the time though, it was like this. A useless attempt to save him and she woke up with the pain fresh in her heart as if it had just happened.

"Get a hold of yourself girl," A panting now 17-year-old Sakura said to herself. "It's time to move on."

Although her dreams still troubled her, Sakura had been telling herself for a long time now that life had to go on and even though the saying went that "absence makes the heart grow fonder" it also tended to change the way you looked at things. The more she thought about how Sasuke had left, the more she couldn't get over his selfishness. She still cared for him, but her interest had gone from an intense schoolgirl crush to pity and a sincere desire to rescue him from himself.

All the members of team 7 couldn't help but feel that they might have somehow prevented Sasuke's leaving. Sakura knew from long talks with Kakashi that he felt that he had failed in teaching Sasuke the importance of teamwork and how the people you cared about had to be more important then a mission. Kakashi saw much of his younger self in Sasuke and it pained him that he was unable to get through to the troubled boy. Naruto and Sakura both felt that if they had been stronger they could have stopped him from making such a horrible mistake, so Sasuke's disappearance had spurred a season of new growth into the two of them.

Naruto had been studying with that pervert Jiraiya and had become remarkably stronger, his chakra control was immeasurably better and he had learned some amazing new techniques. He has also grown up a lot and since he had begun dating Hinata he was remarkable easier to get along with. Sakura herself had matured immensely from the 12-year-old girl that had fallen head over heels for the ultra cool Uchiha heir. The loss of Sasuke had made Sakura want to be as strong as she possibly could and her memories of her constantly staying on the sidelines in the battles of team 7 shamed her, and to this day she still kept her pink hair short in remembrance of the day she decided she would change. Her training the past four years with Tsunde had made her remarkably stronger and her abilities with her Chakra were getting even better than before with all of her practice as a med-nin. She continued to grow her skills by practicing with that lovable baka, Naruto, and training with Kakashi.

Tsunde, Naruto and Kakashi had become her closest friends in the years since Sasuke's disappearance. Tsunde was a beloved mentor, role model and friend, someone that Sakura felt she could learn so much from. She hoped that she would one day be able to compare herself at least in some ways to the current hokage. Naruto was a ramen buddy and all around fun guy to hang with. She liked talking to Naruto a lot too but he could be so blond and very naive about some things. Naruto and Sakura even helped each other with their training whenever they had time, Sakura giving advise about Chakra, Naruto giving advise on workouts and how to raise stamina. Both Naruto and Kakashi had an incredible sense of humor and each of them could cheer her up in their own way, Naruto's humor being more prankish and child-like, and Kakashi's . . . well, more perverted and cynical.

As for Kakashi, she and her former sensei had developed a special friendship. In the first year after his disappearance, they had spent many hours together talking over the lost Uchiha. In that time Sakura and Kakashi had become comfortable sharing things with each other, Sakura more than Kakashi in truth. In fact Sakura talked to Kakashi about a lot of the things that went on in her life. He was the one person that she thought she could tell anything to. He could be surprisingly wise and knowledgeable about things and as he helped her through her difficulties over the years he had let her see glimpses of his inner world. In some ways the copy-nin was as sealed to her as his face was behind his mask, but in others she could see through him as clearly as if she had borrowed his Sharingen. She had come to love his "cool" and sometimes quite blunt way of expressing things. Sakura knew that nothing she said to Kakashi in private would be spoken to anyone else and there had been times in the past four years where she needed that more then anything else.

Sakura glanced at the alarm clock that sat on her bedside table. Its green light flashed 5:30 AM at her in the darkness. Tsunde had decided it was time to bring Team 7 back to life and they were all going to meet at the old bridge where they had always used to wait for Kakashi as genins. Soon the new Sasuke-less Team 7 would be meeting for the first time to train for their next mission. She had heard Kakashi would be returning from his last solo mission last night, and Naruto had been back from training with Jiraiya for the past two weeks so now all the members of their team had arrived. Excitingly Kakashi was now "just" their team leader not really their sensei anymore, even though in a way he always would be. Officially at least they were now considered equals, teammates. After all her hard work and training she was excited to see how she would perform in the new team 7's missions. Kakashi had been gone on his latest mission for two months and Naruto had been too busy training and hanging out with Hinata to spend any leisure hours with Sakura so she had a few surprises for the two ninja's. Not the least of which was that she had created her first original Jitsu!

"Better get up," she thought, "I wouldn't want to be late for Kakashi's excuse on why _he's_ late."

Sakura pulled herself out of her sheets and zombie walked to her closet to get her typical sleeveless red tunic shirt and legging style black shorts, she took her Konoha forehead protector off the dresser and tied her bubblegum pink hair out of her face with it, showing off a forehead that had finally grown into her face (at least a little). Lazily she pondered whether it was finally time to change her style a bit, after all this was supposed to be a **new** team 7, should she really wear the same clothes she'd been wearing since she was a child? Putting that pressing issue aside for the moment, she walked into the kitchen of her apartment and started to pour some cereal thinking how much she really wished someone would cook her breakfast in the mornings like her mom used to. She was glad to be on her own but she missed the companionship in the mornings. She sat on the bar stool at her kitchen counter pondering who might be up this early to get something hot to eat with when suddenly an amusing idea came over her.

"Why don't I go over to Kakashi's and see if he wants breakfast?" Sakura mused, "Maybe I can also fool him into being on time, and then getting up at this ungodly hour wouldn't have been for no reason!"

Sakura grabbed her pouch filled with her ninja gear, strapped it to her leg and rushed out of her apartment locking the door behind her and giggling as her idea seemed to sound better and better to her. Why hadn't she done this before? Maybe she could turn this into a training exercise and somehow sneak into his place to wake him. Maybe he would even make breakfast; he had to have some cereal in that pigsty of his. There was even a chance that if she were stealthy enough she would finally see what was under that stupid mask of his. Oh Naruto would be jealous!

With an early morning fogged mind and her "brilliant" idea getting her going, Sakura skimmed quickly through the lamp lit streets of Konoha towards Kakashi's apartment. Just ahead she could see the red tiled roof of his building and as she slowed down and peered around the corner of the tea house that was next to his place. She looked towards the darkened window that she knew was his bedroom. It remained open a crack, presumably so the cool night breeze would take away some of the heat that had been settling in ever since spring began.

"He's not awake!" Sakura thought grinning like a mad demon inside. "Hehehe it was totally worth coming here this early!"

"You go girl! Show that copy ninja whose sneaking skills rock and teach him how to get somewhere on time!" Inner Sakura cheered.

Stealthily, Sakura padded to the wall directly underneath his window suppressing her Chakra so that he wouldn't be able to sense her and concealing herself in the shadows, Sakura carefully channeled her Chakra to her hands and feet silently crawling up the side of the building towards the tempting opening of her former sensei's room. Cautiously she raised her head so that only her green eyes popped above the windowsill. As her eyes adjusted to the rooms' darkness she could just make out a figure sprawled face down on the bed. Carefully directing Chakra to her eyes, the room became clearer and she could see that her sensei was in a deep slumber and to her great disappointment he was still wearing his Jounin uniform, mask and all. He hadn't even bothered to take off his sandals.

"Men!" Sakura thought with disgust, mad that at the very least her attempt to see Kakashi's face had been foiled again. "Typical. I wonder if he ever takes off those clothes at all! Does he even wash them? Or is that why he wears the same thing every day even on his days off? Does he just never remove his clothes? Maybe all men do that, Naruto never seems to wear anything besides that silly orange jumpsuit either and come to think of it-"

"Sakura?"

Startled, Sakura fell the two stories down to the pavement and rubbed her head where she banged it, just managing not to kill herself by landing in a bush. Storm clouds gathered fiercely over her head and lightening bolts shot from her eyes as she glared towards source of her distraction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, awakened by the fuming sounds coming from his bedroom window peeked a droopy eye towards the green eyes and pink hair that were just visible above the windowsill.

"Sakura?" he called tiredly.

As he spoke he saw the green eyes widen and seconds later heard a crash in the bushes below his window. Painfully he limped to the window to look out and see if his little pinked haired Shinobi had come to any harm. Seeing the storm clouds brewing in her eyes Kakashi crinkled an eye at her and said " Come on up Sakura, I'll unlock the door for you."

**That's the first chapter; I promise it will get better later! I only have so much time to write per day but I have the whole story mapped out so don't worry, I won't take forever! (I hope) ::big sweat drop::**


	2. Chapter 2:Good Morning, Good Morning

**Ok! Next chapter! I haven't written a story in so long I am too excited not to write more so you'll all just have to put up with me **

**( I got the translation for the Icha Icha books from Wikopedia, they have a lot of great info on Naruto in case anyone wants to check it out.)**

**(Fixed up one or two things in this chapter as well :-) )**

**Chapter 2: Good Morning, Good Morning!**

Sakura grumbled to herself as she made her way up to Kakashi's door.

"GREAT way to start the day Sakura, he'll be really impressed with your ninja skills now, and why not when you plan things out so carefully and…" Sakura growled quietly until the last few bits were unintelligible even to herself.

Inner Sakura slumped exasperated in her head, adding to the berating.

As she reached for the knob and began to turn, the door suddenly flung open and she impressed herself by not jumping back 10 feet with her hair standing on end. Instead she merely made a small "ahh!" sound as the dark clothed Jounin smiled at her with his one exposed eye.

"Morning Sakura. Any particular reason for coming by my window 5 hours after I return from an A class mission?" Kakashi inquired amused by the wide-eyed pink Kunochi standing just outside the doorframe.

At that Sakura's mind went blank, after the mess that she had made of her plan, confronted with this question all she could seem to get out was " Uhhh."

It was at this time that she could clearly see the infamous copy-nin and what she saw didn't startle her as much as she thought it should. Kakashi's exposed eye had a deep purple black bruise around it and the gloved hand that rested on the door looked a bit swollen. He was also clearly favoring his left leg and slouching a bit more than was usual even for him. She had healed him many times over recent years after returning from missions and she was instantly irritated with him for not taking care of himself or at least calling her over to heal him.

Forgetting his question Sakura blurted out scolding "Kakashi! You've been hurt, and you haven't gone to the medics again!"

Kakashi removed his hand from the door to embarrassingly scratch the back of his silver haired head.

"That was going to be my excuse for being late this morning," he replied sheepishly, eye crinkling.

"That's no excuse! You could have internal injuries, you should have taken care of this as soon as you got back!" Sakura charged as she strode through the doorway grabbing her former sensei's hand and leading him over to the couch.

"Now lay down there and let me examine you," Sakura commanded, all business and already preparing her chakra to perform the mystical palm technique. Starting at his head and slowly moving down his body Sakura held her hand above Kakashi's body and began to diagnose and heal his injuries.

"Cuts to the scalp, black eye, bruised ribcage, sprained wrist, minor cuts and scrapes, no internal injuries, just a bit dehydrated, and a hairline fracture on your shin," Sakura said monotone as she concentrated all her chakra into a healing blue light mending his abused body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi began to feel instantly better as all his hurts from his previous mission begin to melt away with Sakura's influence. He really hated going to the hospital and secretly hoped that Sakura would come over to heal him, just not at 6:00 in the morning. He had planned to give her a call when he woke up and get her to come over somehow. She had healed him many times in the past as he continued to go on missions and she stayed studying with Tsunde. He felt comfortable with her, and from his own observances and from talking with Tsunde, he knew that with more practice she was going to be perhaps one of the best medic-nin's that Konoha had ever had. She was already highly skilled. Watching Sakura as she concentrated on her task Kakashi wondered on how much she had changed since they had first met that day when he showed up late in the classroom, Naruto placing an eraser to fall on his head as he opened the door. At that first meeting he had said that from his first impression, he hated all of them, and in the beginning she was practically useless on their missions. But as time went on she had become a real asset to their team and a trusted friend. She had exceeded his expectations of her and as he saw her finishing up, and feeling greatly refreshed, he decided that he would just let the window incident go without a fuss.

Sakura finished her work on the Jounin and leaned back giving him an appraising look. He looked much better then he had moments ago and he was probably hungry after having his cells regenerate like that. Thinking of hunger, her original reason for coming over to his house struck her and she instantly blushed wondering why he hadn't brought up her unusually placed call to his house again.

Sakura scrambled up from her knees as Kakashi began to sit up, and took a chair next to the sofa. Looking anywhere but at the copy-nin, Sakura blurted out that they should get something to eat and to emphasize this her stomach made a loud embarrassing growl.

Kakashi _was_ hungry, he hadn't eaten the day before, wanting to get back to Konoha as soon as possible after his hellish mission to Sunagakure, the hidden sand village, and he could hear that she was hungry after her exertions on him.

"Thanks Sakura, I feel much better" Kakashi said crinkling his eye at her, " Why don't I take you out for something to eat to say thanks for rescuing me from the medics."

"Great!" Sakura replied happy that he hadn't seemed to notice her gastric voice.

"Let me take a shower and change really quick, I've got dried blood on these," Kakashi told her indicating some dark reddish brown stains on his green vest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that answers one question from earlier, at some point men do shower and change their clothes," Sakura thought.

"Ok, I'll just sit here and read a book," Sakura said mischievously picking up Kakashi's copy of Icha Icha, or Make Out Paradise that had been lying on the table.

"No no!" Kakashi said, deftly snatching the book from his former students hands and placing it in his belt pouch. "Nothing you'd be interested in in that one!"

"How would you know? I want to know what's in these books that the Great Kakashi-sensei the Copy-nin finds so fascinating, and after all, I'm almost 18 you know" Sakura replied smiling evilly.

"And when your 18… Well you still shouldn't read these, they're really only good for tactical reasons that you're not ready to, um," the 31 year old Jounin sputtered not knowing how to finish. "I've got to shower! Wouldn't want to be late for meeting the team if we're still going to get breakfast!"

Kakashi rushed out, backing towards his bathroom door and hurriedly shut it behind him.

Sakura chuckled to herself as she leaned back in her chair and listened to the sound of the water running from the bathroom. She was hungry and a little tired after healing Kakashi and getting up so early.

She propped her feet up on his coffee table and began to doze, the sound of the shower from the next room lulling her to sleep.

Kakashi undressed quickly and hopped into the shower, quickly lathering himself with soap and washing away the only remaining signs that he had been injured just moments before.

"Almost 18," Kakashi thought as the hot water poured down on him, "I can't believe how fast time has gone by. 18, Sakura you were just kid it seems like just moments ago, I can't get over how much you've matured."

Kakashi continued to wonder over where the time had gone and how much little Sakura had grown from the fragile Sasuke-crazy genin she had been to the full fledged well-rounded medic-nin she was now.

Stepping out of the shower and covering himself with a towel he realized that in his haste he had forgotten to bring fresh clothes into the bathroom with him. Forming the proper seals for the transporting Jitsu, Kakashi flashed himself into his bedroom and got dressed. It felt so good to be clean again after so long in the field and putting on fresh clothes was a luxury he hadn't had for the past week or so.

Kakashi pulled up his mask, tied his Konoha leaf forehead protector so that it covered his Sharingen eye, and walked out into the living room using his towel to dry his messy silver hair.

He saw Sakura dozing in his chair and was tempted to startle her like she had done him after peeking in at him through the window that morning but he figured that her falling to the ground and her healing him evened things out so instead he gently placed a hand on her shoulder to rouse her and in her sleep she leaned her soft cheek against his hand contentedly and softly murmured his name. Startled by this reaction he jerked his hand back and Sakura came fully awake.

"What was that?" he thought startled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that!" thought Sakura as she came to. She had been so comfortable and she seemed to remember feeling a strong gentle hand rest itself on her shoulder making her feel safe and at home, in her daze she whispered out the name of the ninja that…

That what? He was her teammate and her former sensei but…

Halting that line of questioning she blurted out "Breakfast?!"

"Yeah, let's go eat…" said her former sensei. Deciding that at least for now he wouldn't go down the line of thought he had been about to.

**Ok! Chapter 2 done! I hope you enjoy and please R&R I actually proofread this time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tales From a Misson

**Yeah Chapter three!! It's the weekend so I have lot's of time to write but there's work on Monday so I don't know how much I'll get done so if you are enjoying the story then enjoy these quick updates! Please R&R I want to know how I'm doing!**

**Chapter 3: Tales From a Mission**

At first walking down the streets of Konoha together at 6:45 in the morning there was a bit of an awkward silence between the two ninjas, both slightly disturbed by the series of events that morning. Sakura peeking in at his window and then leaning her warm soft cheek…

"No!" Kakashi thought sheepishly, "no thoughts like that! Young former student! She was just sleeping and her head fell over and the reason she was peering at me through my window… Ok I can't imagine why. Well I can but…NO. No thoughts like that! Start talking and change the subject man!"

"Kakashi," thought Sakura, "I've missed you so much these past two months. I guess that now that you were home and I knew that you were ok I just felt safe. Your hand was so warm and gentle, but also firm and- NO! No thoughts like that! Former Sensei! Smart, skilled, reliable, hot-"

"Hot!" screamed inner Sakura, "Where the hell did that come from girl! You're too tired to think straight! It's been way to long since you had a boyfriend!"

"I know, I know!" argued Sakura with her inner self, "This silence is making me have crazy thoughts! We've got to start talking about something else!"

Simultaneously Sakura and Kakashi said, "So the mission!"

Laughing, slightly nervously, with anime style sweat drops and head scratching for both they continued their walk to a little bakery and tea shop that they had gone to eat at together for years.

"I have some news that will interest you Sakura," Kakashi told her.

"She'll totally forget about that situation this morning after I break this news," Kakashi thought, perhaps a little disappointed.

"Let's go in and eat and we'll talk about it," Kakashi said as he held the door open for her and they took a booth by the window so they could see the sites of Konoha waking up and beginning to bustle.

"I wonder what he's going to say?" thought Sakura as she took a menu from the waitress and looked unreading at the page.

"Rice soup please," said Sakura.

They came here so often and she knew what she was in the mood for this morning, she didn't want to eat too much and spoil their practice later.

"Miso soup and rice for me," requested the Jounin, "also, pickles, fish and some natto. Oh and green tea for both of us please."

"Hungry are we?" asked the waitress with a smile as she took their menu's back and went to place the order.

"Little piggy are we?" smirked Sakura as Kakashi scratched the back of his head again.

"I haven't eaten for a long time, I wanted to get home as soon as possible," replied Kakashi, "Besides you know how hungry I get after being healed, I'm surprised that you're not eating more after healing me."

"We have training today Kakashi, I know that you're able to read your books while you spar with us, but we have to work," answered Sakura remembering her new Jitsu and hoping that maybe she would be able to get the famous copy-nin away from his annoying orange books today.

"That's true, you will have to work pretty hard this morning," Kakashi replied with a hint of amused cockiness.

"Right," snapped back Sakura, "So what's your news?"

"Right," said Kakashi getting serious, "Sakura, I'm not sure how this news is going to effect you so just prepare yourself, ok?"

"Ok," said Sakura nervously.

"Why do I need to prepare myself," she thought, "Kakashi just returned from Sunagakure, could it be about Gaara? Is he sick? What was his mission about?"

"Sakura," the Jounin said seriously wondering just what this would do to the pink haired Kunochi, "There's news about Sasuke."

"Sasuke…"whispered Sakura as all the emotions the thought of the dark young genius always stirred in her washed through her like a flood.

"It seems that there has been some activity between Akatsuki and Orochimaru. We're not sure of the details but it seems that there was going to be some sort of collaboration between the two for an unknown purpose. From our intelligence gathering it looks like Sasuke highly opposed the dealings, presumably because of Itachi and had a falling out with Orochimaru. We know that there was a battle but we don't know the outcome for sure. We do have reason to believe that one of the two was killed. Sound country, Otogakure, has been very close mouthed on the whole thing. We were collaborating with Sand to find out what happened but after two months that's all we've been able to come up with. Akatsuki seems to be unharmed but there are rumors of great instability within Otogakure. I made the report to Tsunde last night as soon as I got back. Sakura…We're not sure but, my guess would be that Sasuke would have been the one destroyed, Orochimaru should have been to powerful for him to handle," Kakashi finished with a whisper as he studied the reaction from the young Kunochi.

Sakura found herself remarkably numb. Secretly she was always afraid that something like this would happen and she had cried over it for years, but it seemed now that after all that crying before, she just couldn't cry about it now that it had actually happened.

"I suppose it's for the best," Sakura said quietly as their food was set down on the table in front of them.

Sakura began to pick at her soup as she tried to let her brain catch up to her body after a knockout like that.

"Maybe he was able to weaken Orochimaru somehow," Sakura thought out loud, "Maybe there is a chance that we can take him out now."

"Perhaps," the copy-nin replied studying her carefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was almost sure that she'd break down over this news," he thought, "Maybe after all these years she's really moved on."

As if hearing those words Sakura said, "You expected me to start crying didn't you?"

"Well…" replied Kakashi.

"It's been four years Kakashi, I've had other crushes. True they went almost as badly," Sakura blushed wiping out the memories, "and it's true in a way I still have…had…feelings for Sasuke but recently they were mainly to try to save him from himself and less like, well, the way they used to be. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I understand Sakura," Kakashi said quietly, "I'm really proud of you you know. You've grown up so much."

Sakura smiled slightly.

"You have no idea," she replied. "But maybe during practice you'll get a better one."

**End of chapter 3!! Hope you enjoy! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Jutsu!

**Ahem, I'm not complaining mind you. No, not at all. HOWEVER, I WOULD like to know why the ONLY review I've gotten so far is to point out a misused term. Does anyone LIKE my story? Do you hate it :'( ? I just want to know how I'm doing! So just to let you know, I will keep writing whether you review or not because I've got this story in my head and I need to expunge some creative juices but if you like the story and don't review I might just accidentally make it bad with no constructive comments and if you don't like it I may be able to make it better if you GIVE me comments. For Gosh sakes just say "peep" to let me know you're out there! Kapeesh! (I don't know how to spell that 0o)**

**(Edited a bit here too. So much editing today! Hopefully new chapter out tomorrow!)**

**On to…**

**Chapter 4: A New Jitsu!**

After eating breakfast and discussing the less ominous aspects of Kakashi's mission, Sakura found that instead of getting Kakashi to their training on time, he had made both of them late. Well that wasn't really fair, they had both been chatting. But still! She _knew_ that it had to be Kakashi's fault.

"Damn Jounin!" Sakura growled, "We're late now!"

"Late? It's only 9:00?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"We were supposed to be there at 7:30!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, I'm usually at least 2 hours late so I say we're early!" Kakashi grinned at her.

Sakura grumbled as she began to make the seals for the transportation Jitsu.

"You can transport no-" Kakashi started, surprised, as Sakura flashed away in a shower of cherry blossoms.

"Big girl," chuckled Kakashi as he followed her example and transported himself to the bridge where they were going to meet.

Kakashi poofed onto the bridge to be greeted by a Sakura getting the life squeezed out of her by a certain blond haired spirit fox.

"Let go of me dobe!" Sakura screamed as she tried to pry herself from the yellow haired menace.

"Sorry Sakura-chan!" He yelled sheepishly, "I'm just so excited that our team is back together again!"

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto screamed flinging himself at his former teacher.

Kakashi quickly sidestepped the over active young ninja, smiling beneath his mask and replied, "Yo," waving his hand toward the boy.

"Kaka-sensei! We're all together again! I can't wait to show you the new moves I've learned with Jiraiya and guess what! He told me to tell you that there's a new Icha Icha book coming out soon!" Naruto said smiling practically bouncing with excitement.

"Ahem, I know, I've got it on pre-order from the book store. SO, who wants to train!" asked Kakashi.

"Me me me!!" cried Naruto jumping into the air with his fist raised.

"Then let's go to the forest!" Kakashi said, catching a bit of Naruto's enthusiasm.

As they walked through the trees Sakura wondered aloud "Are we going to have a new 4rth team member?"

"Yeah," added Naruto, "We're supposed to have 3 teammates and one team leader right? Who's going to replace…"

"Don't worry about that for now, we'll be assigned one before we go on a mission and I'm sure that we'll all be fine with whoever it is. We won't have a permanent one for a while because nobody else's team has had the same problems we've had recently. We'll most likely be assigned another Jounin specific for each mission until we find someone to be added permanently," Kakashi said firmly.

They all walked quietly thinking about their lost team member until they reached a large clearing in the forest.

"Let's stop here," said Kakashi. "Naruto and Sakura I want you guys to warm up a bit so after you've done 500 punches. 500 kicks, 500 sit ups and 500 pushups on two fingers each arm let me know and we'll start something else."

"And what will you be doing team leader?" asked Sakura already knowing the answer.

"Catching up on my reading of course!" Kakashi replied.

Naruto and Sakura both fell backwards, sweat drops hanging over their heads.

"That's not fair!" Naruto whined. "You should warm up with us, we're a team now!"

"I'm plenty warm enough for you two, and if you don't start now I'll triple your warm-ups," Kakashi replied coolly crossing his arms.

"Fine!" Sakura and Naruto called together beginning their workout as Kakashi flashed up into a tree and began his book.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Naruto," Sakura whispered with a distinct twinkle in her eye as they started their punches. "Do you want to show Kakashi what team work is really all about?"

"Sure Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered as quietly as he could so it only came out as loud as a normal person talking.

"Great! Then listen to this," Sakura said as she began to layout the details of a particularly amusing plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sat on the tree limb perusing the copy of Make Out Paradise that he had snatched away from Sakura earlier that morning.

"Can't get better then the classics," he thought with content and a lecherous smile and blush as he turned the page to begin the next chapter.

Just as he was going to begin he heard Naruto's "whisper" and caught an unmistakable gleam in Sakura's eye.

"Those two are up to something, well two can play at that game. Or rather three." Kakashi thought as he made a substitution of himself and went to hide in a tree across the clearing to see just what the two young shinobis would come up with.

As the two in the clearing were finishing up with the last of the left handed push-ups and beginning on the right, their plan began to take action.

The first thing Kakashi saw was a slight movement in the bushes underneath the tree that "Kakashi" was reading in, followed by the sound of 5 Kunai hitting the tree where "Kakashi" was now taking flight. All at once 5 Naruto's went chasing behind "Kakashi" with Sakura cleverly hidden in the trees ahead of where the Naruto's were herding him. Just as "Kakashi" was about to make a lightening quick jump and land behind the Narutos, Sakura threw 3 Kunais that had small white bags attached to them. As they landed very close to the shadow Kakashi, who dodged them all magnificently (if the observing copy-nin had any say) they exploded, knocking the shadow from his feet to poof into nothingness. Expecting the shinobis to be surprised and begin the search for the real him Kakashi was instead surprised to suddenly see Sakura below his tree suddenly punching the ground with tremendous force causing the earth to split and the tree begin to topple backward. The only warning he had was a cherry blossom petal as a hand gently touched his neck and the world faded from view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure he's ok Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as he ran over to his former sensei's side.

"Of course he is!" Sakura said extremely pleased with herself and grinning evilly.

"YES! YES! YES! You go girl! Woo! We finally got him!" inner Sakura cheered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinking slowly Kakashi began to smile as he saw a beautiful young girl sitting over him. He took a second to admire her ample bosom and flawless skin, her silky…pink… hair.

"Junko doesn't have pink hair," Kakashi thought frantically. " Am I dreaming? SAKURA! . . . Naruto? Wait, wait-"

"Training!" Kakashi yelled starting to come around to what was going on.

"Ha ha! Looks like you need the training Kaka-sensei!" Naruto guffawed.

"How did you like our teamwork Kakashi?" Sakura asked slyly, " and of course my new Jitsu?"

Sitting up slowly Kakashi's mind whirled through the events that had just transpired.

"So you two knew that I wasn't in that tree all along?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep!" said Naruto, "Sakura-chan and I both made replications while you went to hide in your tree!"

"And we attacked 'you' as a diversionary tactic knowing that you'd be watching." Sakura continued.

"So I transformed one of my shadow clones into Sakura so you'd think that we were all over at the other end of the clearing." Naruto added.

"Then I took the opportunity to knock you off balance for a bit and perform 'Sakura's Sleeping Death'. Well I'm still working on a name. I made a new Jitsu where all I have to do is touch someone's neck in the right place and I can either put him or her to sleep or kill them. I decided to put you to sleep," Sakura smiled, very pleased with the results of her labors.

"I think I understand," puzzled Kakashi, " It's almost like what the Hyuuga family does attacking the chakra directly."

"Right, but I don't need to know the exact Chakra points or exactly where the flows are. I used some of the medic and strength training I got from Tsunde with that idea and combined it! We already know pressure points on the body that can effect the internal workings of the body and in turn chakra, so all I have to do is touch the one on a persons neck, which everyone has and which is particularly sensitive, and using my mystic palm I can direct what kind of damage I want into that person. I've been working on it for a while now and I think I've proved it very effective." Sakura finished with her head high and eyes shining.

"But you have to touch the persons neck in just the right spot, right? It's tricky getting that close to someone in a battle," Kakashi suggested.

"True, but with team work," Sakura said winking at Naruto. "I can make it happen."

"Great work Sakura, Naruto. I'm really impressed. Of course if I had my Sharingen uncovered it never would have worked but pretty good none the less." The copy-nin said polishing his ego a little after the two, KIDS after all, managed to get him. "And you're forgetting one thing."

"What?" Sakura and Naruto said, annoyed at their former sensei pricking their pride like that.

"You had your replications doing the warm-ups I asked you guys to do so you both have to do them triple," Kakashi said walking over to a nearby tree and pulling out his book again.

Heads on the floor feet in the air with big sweat drops hanging over them, Sakura and Naruto lay stunned, and finally went reluctantly back to do their warm-ups as Kakashi sat trying to focus on the page in front of him.

"Naruto and Sakura are a great team," he thought as he shifted his back on the tree trunk to get more comfortable. "And I guess with this new Jitsu I'll have to report Sakura for the Jounin selections."

As anyone already Jounin knew, there were no specific tests for becoming a Jounin like there were Chunin. You were reported on by other Jounin and teachers when it was felt that you had accomplished the necessary trials. Becoming a Jounin is more a matter of quality level then anything someone could just compete for. The "test" really consisted of three parts. The first part was developing your own unique Jitsu that was effective on someone of at least Jounin level abilities. This proved that you are strong, brilliant, creative or all three. The second was to have fantastic skills in at least one ninja style, like taijitsu or genjitsu. To be Jounin you had to be above the average Chunin in at least something, because the missions were that much more difficult. The third was to withstand a major tragedy committed against you and move on. The reasons for the first two were pretty obvious, but the last was to prove that you would be capable in any situation. In order to someday go on an A or S class mission, you had to accept the possibility that anything might happen to you or someone you care about, and you would have to get over it to carry on the mission, or to save your team mates. A Jounin could not be paralyzed by fear or emotions. This could only be tested by actually overcoming such an event. To be Jounin was to have suffered greatly and overcome with strength, courage, and brilliance. No structured test that anyone could come up with could bring on or demonstrate the necessary levels needed to become a Jounin. The act of living your life to the fullest as a ninja and surviving with excellence and brilliance was the test to become Jounin.

"I think Sakura may have already passed the first two tasks." Kakashi thought as he considered her new Jitsu and her medical expertise and fighting skills, not to mention tactics, which had improved greatly even since he had left two months ago, " I just hope that she doesn't have to pass the third for a long time."

**End of Chapter Four and I would REALLY appreciate some feed back. THANKS FOR READING!! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: I Gotta Get Outta This Place!

**Ok sorry it's been so long! Thanks to all the people who have finally reviewed for whatever reason! Many Thanks go to: AdariasWrath23, SuChAbAKa, animequeenofthenight, In True Meanings, and, Kureneko.**

**I've been thinking a lot about the plot of this story while at work and I am excited about how its going to develop, however time to actually write is scarce so there may be pauses between updates but have no fear! I will continue the story and someday finish it. I have read several awesome stories lately that I have found to my dismay to be discontinued without an ending. HIGHLY FRUSTRATING and I WILL NOT be following their examples. So as usual, please R&R Hope you enjoy!!**

**Chapter 5: I Gotta Get Outta this Place**

Sakura lay face down in the dirt panting and sweating, grime covered her clothes, face and hair and little bits of grass clung willfully to her once freshly laundered outfit. In short she felt quite unladylike, undignified and for once completely satisfied in her performance. Well not _completely,_ she was lying face down in the dirt after all. But none of that could compare to the feeling of accomplishment she had that not only in this first training session for the new team 7 had she finally gotten one over on that all superior, smut reading, one-eyed over proud copy-nin (with a little help from Naruto) but she had also been able to keep up with the training said copy-nin had set her. True he was still far more advanced then she, as was to be expected of and older and more experienced shinobi and after all he _was_ a genius, but she felt sure that she had impressed him with her strength and stamina. She had been able to keep up, even with Naruto and his crazy ability to keep getting up after being knocked down. In truth, she had to admit to herself, Naruto was where she had learned how to "suck it up" and keep on going even after you thought you were beaten. Kakashi always seemed so effortless in his movements and fighting, it could be hard at times to compare yourself with him. When everything someone did looked easy and perfect and you couldn't even follow, it could get discouraging pretty fast. Naruto showed her the way however, and for a while now whenever Sakura felt she had reached her limits, she would always push herself that one extra step farther. And now finally after this training session she could truly see the results. She may never surpass Kakashi or Naruto when it came to fighting, but she could keep up, and knowing that she would never again have to stare at the backs of her friends on a mission made all the difference.

"Ugh," Naruto groaned laying not 3 feet away from her. "Bastard Kaka-sensei copy-nin, stupid no good-"

"What was that Naruto?" Kakashi asked, smiling widely beneath his mask. Both of his former students had grown leaps and bounds and he found himself excited to see how they would do on their next mission.

"Good to have you back!" Naruto edited.

"Sakura, are you still alive over there?" Kakashi questioned eyeing her limp form as it was becoming one with the dirt.

"Of course I was just regrouping for my next attack," Sakura lied amiably.

"Oh you want to keep going? I was thinking I would take you guys out to Ichiraku to celebrate but I can see you're still eager to-" Kakashi drawled lazily.

"RAMEN!" Naruto cried and sprung up instantaneously from the ground, grabbed Sakura by the shirt, grabbed Kakashi by the vest and proceeded to drag them both still blinking with shock through the forest and back across the bridge towards the infamous ramen bar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto," Kakashi started as he sat down on the stool in front of Ichiraku and placed on elbow on the counter, resting his masked chin in his hand.

"I'll have an extra large bowl with lots of barbequed pork!" Naruto exclaimed to the owner, eyes closed and a large ramen hungry grin covering his face.

"Naruto," Kakashi began again, turning his one black eye towards the young blond shinobi sitting next to him practically radiating content and excitement, whether over being together after so long or merely because of the ramen Kakashi wasn't sure.

"And go ahead and get another one ready, this time with Miso ramen with beef!" Naruto continued happily holding his chopsticks at the ready.

"Naruto!" Kakashi tried again, getting a little agitated.

"Maybe I should have talked to him before mentioning ramen," Kakashi thought tiredly.

"Yes sensei?" Naruto replied happily.

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying your dinner but there's something that I need to tell you from the mission I just got back from," the copy-nin began seriously.

"You came back because you needed Sakura-chan and my help?" Naruto asked excitedly as he wolfed down his ramen.

"No, Naruto, we've learned about some news that involves Sasuke." Kakashi replied.

"Oh no," thought Sakura suddenly sad as she gazed at Naruto from his other side, " I was hoping he wouldn't bring this up right away, but I guess its better to let him know sooner then later, and defiantly better from Kakashi then someone else."

"Has he come back?" asked Naruto quietly expecting the negative reply that he was about to hear from his former sensei and good friend.

"No Naruto, it looks as though Sasuke's gone," Kakashi said quietly.

"You mean he left Orochimaru?" the blond shinobi asked hopefully.

"No Naruto," Sakura interjected sadly,"It seems he had a falling out with Orochimaru over Itachi and the Atsuki and now it looks as though he's been killed."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Naruto cried, "Why would Orochimaru kill him and not just take over his body! That's what he's been waiting for all this time right?"

"He may have done just that Naruto, we can't be sure from the little information that we were able to gather, but it is most likely that either way our Sasuke is dead," Kakashi put in gently.

"So you don't know for sure then right?" Naruto questioned. "You're all just guessing."

"It's not quite like that Naruto," Kakashi snapped getting a little irritated. "We know for sure that they had a falling out and even if there is no proof of the outcome there is little to no chance that Sasuke could take on a demon like Orochimaru."

"You don't know that Kaka-sensei! Sasuke has always been really strong and smart and he's been training with Orochimaru for four years now, he would know him better then anyone, he could have figured out how to take him down!" Naruto confronted confidently.

"Yes but Orochimaru's also been studying with Sasuke, Naruto" Sakura put in sensing the rising tension between the two men. "And he's been an evil genius long before Sasuke was even born, don't you think he would be able to defend himself against a 17 year old?"

"Not if that 17 year old was our Sasuke! I refuse to believe that Sasuke is gone until I see the body, dead or possessed!" Naruto cried loudly.

Naruto quickly finished his second bowl of ramen and uncharacteristically, especially when someone else was paying, got up and left with only a parting wave and stalked away with his hands in his pockets.

"That didn't go so well did it?" asked Kakashi.

"Considering it's Naruto I think it was better then expected," Sakura sighed. "He has so much faith in Sasuke, I don't think that he's ever going to give up on him."

"Until he sees the body" Kakashi said flatly staring into his ramen contemplating.

"Maybe we shouldn't give up so easily either," Sakura suggested. " I mean we don't know for sure do we?"

"Are you still thinking that he's going to come marching back into the village with open arms and carry you away Sakura! I though that you'd gotten over him finally!" Kakashi said, instantly regretting the words, yet feeling somehow better for venting on the young Kunochi.

"No Kakashi SENSEI!" Sakura replied angrily, "I just don't want to give up on a member of our team until all the facts are in!"

"Sakura it's time to grow up, you've got fantastic skills as a medic and your ninja skills have improved dramatically, you're one of the brightest chunins around besides Shikamaru, but sometimes you are still just a little 12 year old girl crushing after the coolest guy in school," Kakashi said levelly staring straight into the eyes of a very startled green eyed shinobi.

"If I'm so emotionally immature how come I know that the only reason you're saying these things to me is because your upset about losing Sasuke and you don't know how to accept the fact that one of you first students and someone that you took enormous efforts to personally train and tutor may be gone and you're taking it out on one of the only people that you feel comfortable enough with to show this kind of emotion to!" Sakura replied with quiet anger.

"I know you're afraid he's gone forever with no hope of escape Kakashi, and you know I will always be here to talk about it with you, but I don't need you bringing me down just because I think Naruto _may_ be right about there being some hope. I miss him too, as you know, but I'm not dreaming of some happy ending with a romantic scene. I've moved on from that! And I thought that after four years you would know me better then to say something so hurtful! I think it would be better if I excuse myself for the evening and see you tomorrow at training," stated Sakura calmly putting some money on the counter and getting up to leave. "I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression of me and assume that I'm still pining over the loss of my one and ONLY crush I've ever had even though you KNOW I've dated before, so I will tell you that I am not going home to cry over a lost love, but I have a girls out night with Ino that I don't want to be late for."

With those parting words Kakashi watched as Sakura's sleek form stalked down the street and disappeared into the crowd and kept looking until even her still dirty bubblegum locks faded from view.

"I handled that well didn't I?" Kakashi asked to no one in particular.

"Not really no," said Ayumi behind the counter as she dropped the bill down in front of the masked ninja and carried on with a bit of cleaning.

**Yay! Chapter five done! Sorry they're so short but I don't have too much time to write so I have to separate sometimes what I would prefer to have as one chapter so I can at least get stuff posted. Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Night on the Town

**Time again for another new exciting chapter in Growing Up Sakura! Ok I know that title sucks but I really couldn't think of one when I was ready to post and I had to put down something so muh. If anyone has a suggestion for a better title after the story progresses a little then I may change it.**

**OK I just want to remind people that this is an _M rated fic_ and there _will be M rated stuff _happening soon so if you are a minor please don't let me corrupt you in anyway ok  I feel kind of embarrassed writing about this stuff but that is how the plot went in my head when I thought of this story and I hope that nothing I write is gratuitous or out of character. I expect all you reviewers out there to keep me in line because I have never written a story quite like this. Truth be told I haven't really written a story since 4rth grade and actually completed it so please bear with me, I am doing my best and I hope that you enjoy!**

**Also let me know if you would prefer shorter chapters and updates, or to just wait until I write the chapter as one long piece even though that will take longer to update.**

**Chapter 6: A Night on the Town**

Kakashi sat at the counter of Ichiraku a while longer and toyed idly with his chopsticks and contemplated exactly what had just happened. This was not how he liked to handle things and he knew that somewhere he had lost control of what he was saying, letting the first thoughts that came to his mind spill out without evaluation. True he was dog-tired. He had gotten back late from a physically and emotionally exhausting A rank mission, been woken up at an ungodly hour by a certain pink little Kunochi, been healed of his injuries which had taken more energy from his tired body, and then gone out to train from 9:00 in the morning till 5:00 at night. Not to mention that for the first time he had been knocked out by his students, which irked him much more then it maybe really should have. Perhaps explaining things to Naruto when he was in this state had been a mistake, but he wanted Naruto to hear from him. News would surely be getting around by now. And Sakura. Now there was the real dilemma. Where had all that stuff come from about her pining over Sasuke? He knew not only from her reaction this morning but also from many past conversations and chats that she most probably didn't "love" the little Uchiha anymore. Why had he brought it up, especially when he knew how much it would offend her?

Kakashi stirred his remaining broth as thoughts of Sakura swirled through his head. He was amazed at the results of their training session this afternoon. He had expected the improvement that Naruto always seemed to show every time he came back, but Sakura was something different altogether today. It seemed as though all the pieces had come together and Sakura was now a complete and well-adjusted Shinobi. She had kept up with Naruto and him. He noted some things that she would need to work on and he had some Jistus that he thought she might be able to use now, but in the end she had stayed her ground. Well in fact she and Naruto had both met the ground face first, but for the first time, they went down at the same time. Pride surged through Kakashi, a feeling that he was not really altogether familiar with. Pride would get you killed, but pride in a rising former student, well previously that had been _almos_t solely reserved for Sasuke and Naruto. So why after seeing her succeed like this had he torn her down?

Jealous.

The thought came suddenly and unbidden, and made him almost drop the cup he had been about to take a sip out of. Was he jealous that Sakura might still care about Sasuke in that way? Why should he, especially when he knew in his heart she didn't. But yet somehow there it was. When she had continued Naruto's ridiculous idea about Sasuke surviving, even winning against that snake demon, he know clearly recognized that as another feeling that the infamous copy-nin rarely came across, jealously.

Setting down the money for the ramen, Kakashi decided to shelve that line of thinking for the moment and strolled stooped shouldered, with hands in his pockets through the evening crowds of Konoha. Glancing at a clock in nearby store he saw the time was now 6:00 and he decided that maybe he would just go ahead and report on Sakura's progress to the hokage. Tsunde should know about her new technique and the fact that she was one step closer to rising to Jounin. This set him in a slightly better mood and he picked up the pace jumping to the roofs and skimming over them so that he could get to the headquarters faster. Yes, there was no room for jealousy in the copy-nin now, only innocent pride in an up and coming student. But somewhere, underneath the part of his brain that was lying to itself to make him feel better, the unbidden emotion that was so rarely stirred in the copy-nin was beginning to fester.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stalked through the crowd towards her apartment fuming silently over the little scene she had just had with Kakashi. How DARE he think so little of her! Naruto had a small chance of being right, there was no doubt, but it didn't hurt to explore it. There was certainly no reason to take her words as a desperate wish to have a make-out session with Sasuke!

"Why would he think that!" Sakura whined to herself.

"You should've clocked him for that!" inner Sakura agreed.

"I just want to forget about what happened and go out with the Ino-pig," Sakura thought to herself.

Deep inside Sakura did believe that Sasuke was gone and she felt a part of herself drop away. An old crush and teammate had met with fate. A fate that the idiot had put himself on voluntarily, true, but still.

Unbidden thoughts of Kakashi's hand on her shoulder this morning crept through to her conscious mind. That simple gesture had felt so nice; she wished that he had done something like that again tonight instead of disparaging her.

"STOP!" Sakura thought to herself instantly. " What's with all these Kakashi thoughts today! I really need to find a guy."

It had been almost a year since she had gone out on a date with anyone, a shinobi one year ahead of her had asked her out a couple of times, but he wasn't really her type and they hadn't hit it off. After that she had taken her training even more seriously and decided to forgo boys for a bit.

"I guess now that I'm finally able to keep up with Naruto I might be able to find time to have a guy," Sakura thought.

"Past time!" Inner Sakura agreed.

"Well that's the purpose of going out with Ino tonight isn't it!" Sakura countered.

Ino, her friendship with the blond bombshell was still fragile and filled with rivalry but with Sasuke gone they had been able to find comfort and girl talk with each other. And occasionally outings like the one she had planned tonight. Ino dated a lot, although Sakura felt like the guy she really liked was Shikamaru, but Ino said she didn't feel ready to be tied down yet; she wanted to test the waters first. She said Shikamaru had plans for marriage and kids and Ino was NOT ready to be a mommy! Which was why Sakura wondered by she slept around quite so much. Sure there was birth control but nothing is ever guaranteed! Sakura was still a virgin. After Sasuke left it wasn't something she was particularly intent on saving but it had never felt right. There was one guy, Ryo, which she had met in sand when she was doing some medical studies with Tsunde, and they had dated quite seriously for those couple of months. They both knew that it wasn't forever, she was going back to Konoha and he was a Sand country shinobi, but they had had some fun while it lasted.

Smiling inwardly thinking of those nights Sakura realized that she was horny.

"That's my problem," Sakura thought to herself smiling evilly "Too much time by myself with no crushes or companionship, that's why Kakashi touching me set me off. It's defiantly time to find a guy. A little make-out session would do me no harm."

Stopping in her tracks one block before her apartment she suddenly thought of the clothes currently lodged within her closet. Nothing appropriate for catching guys. Just some medic outfits, more of the training clothes that she wore now and one lonely white sundress with an ugly floral print her mother had bought for her for some outing last year.

"Only one solution to a problem like this," She pondered cheerily. "SHOPPING!"

Sakura raced upstairs to her apartment and showered quickly, packing a bag with some makeup, hair accessories and some money, Sakura tossed on a clean training outfit and dashed back out of her apartment towards the clothing district.

It had been so long since she had gone shopping for clothes of any sort.

" Maybe tomorrow I'll find something else to do training and missions in," Sakura thought, "I've changed a lot from the genin who wore these, I think I need to show it on the outside too."

Sakura strolled quickly by the shop windows eyeing the elegantly clothed mannequins and trying to find just the right outfit to get what she wanted tonight. I want to attract a guy without being sluttish. I want it to say "I want to have a little fun" but I'm not going all the way with a complete stranger. I want to feel pretty and attractive.

Seeing some good signs of taste and style from a store on the corner Sakura decided to go in and have a closer look. Walking down the aisle of clothing she idly picked at a couple of pieces until she saw a certain something displayed on the mannequin inside the store. It was a grey and pink swirled dress made out of a flowing material the skirt would come just above her knees and the straps were made so they rested on the sides of her shoulders. Grabbing one in her size she went to try it on. It was like it was made for her. It fit the curves of her body perfectly without over emphasizing anything and the pink and grey fit her coloring to a T. Leaving it on she went to the shop keeper and paid. Now to find shoes. She was still wearing her shinobi style sandals and that would never do. Going down a couple of blocks Sakura found a pair of lovely pink pumps that would match delightfully and paid for those as well. Glancing at the clock she saw it was now almost 7:00, and she was due to meet Ino in the dance club across town. Hopping into the stores bathroom, Sakura carefully applied her make-up and put her hair out of her face with a couple of barrettes that she had bought. Studying herself in the mirror Sakura felt confident that she looked pretty damn hot.

Running outside and dashing swiftly so as not to be too late for meeting Ino, Sakura used all of her ninja reflexes to evade passersby and stay on her feet in her new high heels. Reaching the club 10 minutes later Sakura checked her hair in the glass of the store next store and walked into the club. She quickly spotted Ino standing by the bar chatting up a handsome young shinobi with spiky brown hair and a killer smile. Strolling over to them Sakura glanced around the room looking for some fresh meat of her own and selecting several candidates. She turned her normal walk into a more alluring one the way girls can do, making sure to slightly sway her hips with each step and give a few secret smiles on the way.

Ino spotted her as she got within 5 feet and yelled "Oh my gosh Forehead you look great!"

The brown haired Shinobi Ino had been chatting with turned to look and gave an approving nod.

"Hi," he greeted with a smile that made Sakura want to blush.

"Watch it Yawara, you're here with me," Ino said fiercely. "You're dressed to kill Sakura, are you sure you're here for a _girls_ night out?"

"Just as much as you are," Sakura replied giving Yawara a small smile.

"In that case maybe we should split up and meet again later," Ino suggested grabbing Yawara's arm and walking over to the dance floor.

Sakura sat at the bar deciding what to order when she heard a familiar voice call her name from across the room. Glancing over Sakura's jaw dropped and she shot up from her seat as she saw the dark spiky red hair and crystal blue eyes that could belong to none other then her Ryu from sand country. She watched as his strong lean form stepped past the other revelers in the club to come straight to her. Running to meet him half way she threw herself into his arms and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, pleased when he hugged her back and smiled at her.

"What are you doing in Konoha?" Sakura asked happily.

"Just finished up an escort mission. We got done earlier then expected so I thought I'd go out and have some fun. I was hoping that I'd bump into you!" Ryu said grinning.

"I was just thinking of you," Sakura informed him.

"Great!" Said Ryu thoroughly pleased. He thought Sakura looked amazing. He was glad that he had tried to track her down after escorting the old fart back to Konoha "You look even better then I remembered."

"Thanks, I guess this dress is slightly better then a medic outfit huh?" Sakura said with a sly smile on her face.

"Depends on the situation," Ryu replied looking deep into her green eyes.

"God she's hot," he thought, "I wonder if I can get anywhere with her tonight. We came so close when she was back in sand its driving me crazy! I've got to finally have her tonight."

"He's so handsome," Sakura thought dreamily as she stared into his ice blue eyes. "He's just what I needed tonight. Some fun with no pressure, he knows what my boundaries are."

"You want to dance a bit," Ryu suggested as a new song began to start.

"Sure!" Sakura replied letting him lead her by the hand to the dance floor.

They danced together for several hours, through fast and slow songs, stopping for breaks in between to get some drinks. When the clock said 9:45 Sakura already felt a bit tipsy and decided she'd reached her limit.

Seeing that Sakura was a bit tipsy Ryu felt it would be a good chance to ask her to come back with him to his hotel, "Sakura you wanna come see my room? They gave me one of the best rooms in the hotel since we got the guy I was escorting back so soon. I don't even have to share with my teammates, we each got our own."

"Hotel room, I'm not sure," Sakura said feeling slightly uncomfortable with the idea.

"Come on Sakura, we'll just hang out, we won't do anything you're uncomfortable with, besides when will you get the chance to see such an awesome room in a hotel in your own village, it's not like you'll ever stay there on you own. It'll be fun." Ryu said quietly leaning his forehead onto Sakura's and holding her close, looking into her eyes.

"Come on girl, you know you want to, we already decided you needed a bit of fun tonight right," inner Sakura prodded.

"And it is Ryu after all, he's such a good kisser and he never pushed me too far. Besides I heard that hotel is awesome," Sakura replied to herself.

"Sure let's go," Sakura agreed.

Ryu leaned in and put his lips gently on top of hers, pressing a light warm kiss onto her pink lips.

"Let's go," he said in a deep voice grabbing her hand and leading her out the door.

Sakura gave a quick wave to Ino and Yawara who were busy making out in the corner of the room and let Ryu lead her out into the night.

**Ok! That's chapter 6 done! I wanted to continue with this chapter but I have some much to do and I wanted to get this out so I will continue on with chapter 7 when I have some time, which shouldn't be too long, possibly tonight. Anyway Please R&R and let me know if you guys like these quick updates or would rather have longer chapters. I think the breaking points are acceptable but I can always not break up the chapters in my mind into little chapters like these if you understand my meaning.**


	7. Chapter 7: Self Control

**Yay! Chapter seven! I enjoy writing this story so much so thank you to all the people who have let me know that they enjoy reading it as well! Just to warn you again this chapter will defiantly be _rated M_ so please don't say I didn't warn you! Onto to story!**

**Chapter 7: Self Control**

Kakashi strolled through the headquarters and stopped outside of the desk in front of Tsunde's office.

"Evening Shizune," Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi-san, I don't believe Tsunde-sama called for you," the cute secretary said smiling at the silver haired masked shinobi slouching over her desk.

"I wonder if he has back problems from always having such bad posture?" Shizune thought idly.

"I know," Kakashi replied, "I need to see her to report a chunin's progress towards Jounin class."

"Really? We have so many talented shinobi nowadays! We've had all kinds of reports over the past week. Jiraiya-sama came just the other day about that Uzamaki boy," Shizune informed the copy-nin.

"Really? Naruto?" Kakashi said wondering if the young blond shinobi had gotten one over on the San-nin.

"Probably used the Harem Jitsu," Kakashi thought giggling at the thought of the nosebleed the ero-nin probably had.

"Well, you're in luck Kakashi-san, it seems that Tsunde-sama has just finished dinner and she is available at the moment, I'll send you right in," Shizune told Kakashi smiling and gesturing towards the door to Tsunde's office.

"Thanks Shizune," said Kakashi, crinkling and eye at her and going through the door.

"Ah Kakashi-san!" Tsunde said cheerily, " To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I have a report to make about Sakura-san," Kakashi said strolling into her office and taking a seat in front of her desk.

"Sakura-chan? How is she doing?" Tsunde asked interested.

"Exceptional. You have truly tutored her well Tsunde-sama. I have come to tell you that Sakura has developed an new technique which has been able to overcome a truly exceptional Jounin." Kakashi said rather proudly.

"Exceptional Jounin? Which one? Gai-san? Asume-san? I'm not really sure if Iruka-san would be considered exceptional, he's a fine teacher yes but-"Tsunde continued with a humorous glint in her eye.

"It was ME Tsunde-san" Kakashi said a little aggravated.

"Oh! From your description I never would have gue-" Tsunde began.

"Would you like to know the details of the Jitsu?" Kakashi asked staring at her flatly.

"Of course, do go on," Tsunde said, straightening her face.

"Sakura has managed to combine taijitsu and medical techniques so that touching a pressure point on someone's body she is able to incapacitate them, or kill them," Kakashi explained. "It may be difficult for her to get to the exact spot in battle, however, in under cover missions or with the proper teamwork I am sure that you can see the benefits of such a technique."

"That's fabulous! That's ingenious! Why haven't I thought of that? It's so obvious; a medic-nin has all the knowledge of the special areas of the body why hasn't anyone come up with this! And that little devil, she didn't even ask my advice on it!" Tsunde spouted proudly, her respect for her apprentice rising.

"Tsunde-sama, you mean that you did not help her with this at all? I felt sure that you would have known Sakura was working on something like this," Kakashi asked astonished.

"No, she never told me, I guess she wanted it to be a surprise. Well thank you so much for reporting this so soon Kakashi-san! Our little Sakura is one step closer to becoming a full-fledged Jounin! Her skills with medicine will exceed my own soon and with innovations like these I am excited to see how much she will grow," Tsunde replied. "I hope that she has grown enough that she will be able to pass the third test. Several years ago I would have bet that she would never make Jounin. Her crush on the Uchiha heir was so obsessive and intrusive; it really hampered her growth. Now though, I think she has a real chance."

"I agree," Kakashi said, a little distraught at being reminded of the whole Sasuke incident.

"Oh, that reminds me. We have just gotten some more news on the situation with Otogakure. It seems that someone matching Sasuke's description has taken control, and it seems that now that Akatsuki are allied with them. I am afraid that we have to assume at this point that Sasuke was possessed by Orochimaru," Tsunde told Kakashi.

"I suppose so, if Sasuke had somehow won I doubt he would have wanted to become a Hokage, and he never would have allied with the Akatsuki, his intentions of avenging his clan were always his foremost concern," Kakashi replied sadly.

"I know he was your student Kakashi-chan, just don't blame yourself for his failure. The boy was doomed from the moment Itachi destroyed his clan and Orochimaru put that seal on him. There is just no easy way to get over something like that, losing everything you hold dear," Tsunde counseled.

"As both of us know very well, but there is no excuse for deserting one's village and loved ones. A shinobi who does such a thing is worse then trash. Don't worry Tsunde-sama. I don't blame myself. Sometimes I just mourn for a better outcome," Kakashi said quietly.

"Well, I'd better go, my reports done and I have an important engagement planned for this evening," Kakashi said changing the mood in the room suddenly.

"The New Icha-Icha's out tonight?" Tsunde asked in a flat tone.

"Only for those who pre-ordered!" Kakashi replied proofing out of the room.

Tsunde sighed as she looked up at the clock it was nearly 7:00 and she still had mountains of paperwork to do, not to mention filing the Jounin report on her favorite disciple.

Kakashi poofed several blocks away from the book store and sauntered down the street excited about getting the next installment of his favorite piece of smut. His uncovered obsidian colored iris scanned lazily over the crowd until he saw a flash of pink and grey whiz past him towards a new club a block away.

"Sakura?" he thought amazed, "What was she wearing? Were those pink high heels? Man! They make her legs look-"

"Stop!" Kakashi yelled at his inner voice, "Where the hell was that going?! I really need to go get my book, it's been too long since a new Icha came out, I am having to make up my own fantasies."

"So you're fantasizing about Sakura now?" Kakashi asked himself.

"Shut up or I'll punch you in your good eye," Kakashi thought shutting himself up.

Looking towards the bookstore Kakashi saw there was a line going around the block. Looks like I'm in for a bit of a wait before I get my new copy," Kakashi thought abashed taking his place at the end of the line and leaning against the wall pulling his faithful old copy of Icha Icha Paradise out of his side pocket.

One hour later, new book firmly in hand Kakashi grinned excitedly a pink blush flushing his cheeks and his uncovered eye drawn in a tight line.

"Hehehe!" Kakashi giggled, "Icha Icha Battle! I don't want to wait! I think I'll just sit on this bench and read for a while!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu led Sakura out into the night, she felt a little chilly going from the heat of the club into the fresh springtime air but she clung to his arm and let him take her to his hotel. It was just one more block over from the club and it was beautiful and impressive. It stood 15 stories into the night sky, which was pretty tall for a building in Konoha. As Ryu brought her into the entryway she saw fine carpets covering a beautiful hardwood floor and many wonderful objects displayed on the walls from masterfully done kimonos to large lacquered fans and even some particularly fine weapons.

Ryu took her past all of these and escorted her into the elevator, pushing the button for the 15th floor; Ryu turned her towards him and looked intensely into her eyes. They were such a lovely shade of green he felt himself being drawn into them. Before either of them knew it he had his mouth on top of Sakura's begging gently but insistently for entrance. Softly parting her lips Sakura felt his tongue sweep into her mouth and caress her own, sucking it gently. His hands were placed on the middle of her back and her left hip and as the kiss deepened he held her firmly against his body. Sakura never felt quite so aware of her breasts pressing against another person. Ryu's body was tall and firm, his arms easily encircling her and making her feel close and comforted. Before she thought it was possible the elevator dinged and the doors slid open reveling an elderly couple waiting in the hallway. Flushed and embarrassed Sakura stepped quickly away from Ryu, but soon felt his hand take hers with a smile and lead her through the doors past the startled couple and down the hall.

"There is no way I'm not taking her tonight," Ryu thought excitedly, "Oh god her body is so fantastic, even better then last year! I want her so bad I've got to adjust these damn pants!"

Sakura watched as Ryu slid the key into the lock on his hotel room and readjusted his clothes as he opened the door for her, she supposed she must have ruffled them during the kiss in the elevator, and let her enter first. Amazed Sakura walked slowly into the room drawn to the large window that went from floor to ceiling across the whole length of the room. The twinkling lights of Konoha spread out before her in a breathtaking display. Feeling warm arms around her, Sakura turned her head to look at Ryu.

"Thanks for showing me your room Ryu! It's beautiful. I never knew Konoha looked so good!" Sakura said looking out again at the scenery before her.

"Nothing is as beautiful as the view in front of me," Ryu said turning her away from the window to face him.

"Ryu-chan-" Sakura began but was cut off as he again pressed his lips to hers and then began softly kissing her all over her face. Her cheeks, her eyelids, the bridge of her nose, and onto her ear Sakura clutched at Ryu and fluttered her eyelashes as he began to suck softly and insistently on her earlobe.

"Ryu-chan I think we're moving a bit fast," Sakura said breathlessly unintentionally blowing into his ear.

Sakura's breath whispering past his ear drove Ryu wild, and he felt the stiffness in his pants worsen. Not listening he pulled Sakura closer and began sucking and biting lightly on the nape of her neck which her wonderful dress left so alluringly open due to the straps that sat on the sides of her shoulders. Biting slightly harder at the junction of her shoulders and neck, Ryu kissed her fiercely leaving a large hicky on her exposed neck.

The slight bit of pain along with the pleasure was able to jerk Sakura out of her stupor and she pushed away from him making him look her in the eye, "Really Ryu, I want to slow down."

"Sorry Sakura," Ryu said huskily placing a small smile on his face, "You're just so beautiful. I've thought of you a lot since you left."

"You little tease," Ryu thought his mind sluggish with passion, "what did you expect to happen in a hotel room. You're wearing a dress that's designed to make men fall at your feet and now you say too fast? We'll see, I'm gonna loosen up those prissy inhibitions a little."

"Come sit on the couch and have a drink with me," Ryu said gesturing towards a large comfy looking sofa sitting in the middle of the room.

"Phew," thought Sakura, "That was getting a little hot and heavy really fast, we never went that fast before. I still feel a little tipsy from the club too."

Walking over to the bar at one end of the room Ryu poured himself and Sakura each a glass of white wine, looking carefully over his shoulder to see what Sakura was doing and relieved that she was again looking out the window he performed some quick hand symbols over one of the glasses performing an intensification Jitsu making the wine in Sakura's glass 10 times more potent then ordinary.

"That should be enough to loosen her up, I can tell she really wants me but she's just too much of prude," Ryu thought grinning as he brought the wine over to Sakura.

"We'll go as slow as you like," Ryu said looking into Sakura's eyes.

"Somehow that sounded dirty," Sakura thought feeling a bit uncomfortable, taking the wine from Ryu and taking a sip.

"This is good," Sakura said indicating the wine.

"Drink up," said Ryu taking a big gulp of his.

That's not how you're supposed to drink wine Sakura thought a little hazily but it suddenly seemed not such a bad idea and she followed his advice downing the rest of the glass in one swallow.

"Perfect," thought Ryu seeing Sakura's eyes begin to glaze.

"Sakura, may I kiss you again?" Ryu asked softly.

"Shure!" Sakura slurred smiling at Ryu.

God he was hot, why had she been so squeamish before.

"I love that red hair, and those eyes are so piercing! Oh yeah, and his body, he looks kinda skinny but man the muscles under those clothes, I want a closer look!" thought Sakura as she reached out and pulled his shirt out of his pants and up above his chest.

"Oh! Look at that stomach!" Sakura said loudly.

"Let me help you with that," Ryu said pulling his shirt off totally revealing a lean and lightly muscled torso.

"I want to see more!" blurted Sakura suddenly curious to see what a naked man really looked like when he wasn't laying dying in a hospital bed.

"Let's go to the bedroom for that," Ryu said softly grabbing Sakura's hands and pulling her to the bedroom.

Ryu took her to the side of the king sized bed and sat her down on the edge. Unfastening his belt and kicking off his shoes he let his pants fall to the floor revealing evidence of his straining manhood pushing against his underwear.

"Oh," Sakura said shocked even in her current state.

"Want to see the rest?" Ryu asked slyly.

Wide eyed Sakura began to move her head, she wasn't sure if it was a nod or a shake but before she could find out Ryu had pushed her down on the bed, pressing his strong thigh between hers and kissing her on her face and neck.

Startled Sakura began to feel scared but she couldn't muster any words because she also felt suddenly horny and wet. She could feel him against her thigh, hot and hard. His hands pulled the straps of her dress down exposing her breasts which he began to fondle gently holding one and kissing the other, all around the soft pale flesh and, sucking on her pert and suddenly hard nipple. Sakura had never gone this far before and she instinctively began to panic but her body just wouldn't respond the way she wanted. Desperately trying just to think against the onslaught on her body and her sluggish mind Sakura tried to mold her chakra to analyze what was going on in her body. She sensed a large amount of an intoxicant flowing through her system. Alcohol, but she hadn't drunk that much had she? Suddenly she couldn't remember, the night was a blur, slowly Sakura began to use a modified version of the poison extraction technique on herself it was intensely difficult between Ryu feeling her up and her intoxicated mind, not to mention it was a tricky technique to begin with.

Lust swarmed through Ryu's body as he licked and sucked at Sakura's nipple, desperately, he pulled off his underwear and grabbed Sakura's legs pulling them apart. Seeing her cute silky panties drove him wild and he pulled them off swiftly gazing intently on the beautiful sight that revealed.

Sakura wasn't quite sure what was going on she was concentrating so hard on her Jitsu but she was relieved that for the moment Ryu's attack on her breasts had stopped, but she had a growing uneasy feeling that this was in fact a bad thing, desperately she tried to work faster so that she could say no, tell him to get away from her, tell him this was wrong and she didn't want this, but she just couldn't divide her efforts that much yet and somehow she felt clearing her body of the alcohol was more important or else she might never get a chance.

Not sensing any resistance from Sakura he looked at the delicate flower between her legs. She looked wet. He smiled widely and positioned himself between her legs, placing himself at her entrance. Leaning over her with his face directly above her he closed his eyes and began kissing her as he fiercely drove his hips into hers forcing his manhood deep into her, to his surprise he felt the resistance and he smiled. He had taken the cherry from this cherry blossom.

Eyes wide but unable to scream Sakura felt an intense pain between her legs and a sudden fullness that might have felt good if it didn't feel like she had been violated in the worst possible way. That fullness now indicated shock and fear in her, like there was a foreign invader actually attacking her from the inside. With that burst of pain she was able to take a cue from Naruto and continue on past what she thought should be her last endurance and speed the process of her poison extraction technique as she felt Ryu begin to pump rhythmically inside her kissing her neck. Clear headed enough now she acted on pure instinct and grasped his neck using her strength and chakra to simultaneously push him off and knock him out. She saw him fly back against the wall and drop to the floor unconscious. Unthinking she stood up quickly and ran out of the bedroom, out of the hotel room, pulling the straps on her dress up and pushing her skirt down. The elevator, in contrast to the ride up, seemed to take forever and upon reaching the ground floor she dashed through the hotel lobby and out into the night not caring which way she went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi leaned back on the bench and stretched, had it been 3 hours already? He was half way through his book, this one was proving just as good as the rest of the installments and he thought he would go ahead and head home to finish up the rest before getting some sleep before the training session with his team in the morning. Standing up to go Kakashi suddenly recognized a familiar chakra coming towards him fast, but something about it wasn't quite right. Instantly alert he pulled up his forehead protector covering his Sharingen and stared into the darkness. There!

"Is that Sakura?" Kakashi thought panicking a bit.

What was wrong? She seemed unfocused and desperate and that cute little dress she had been wearing looked rumpled. Looking down he found his breath intake swiftly. There was blood running down from between his little cherry blossoms legs.

**Ok ok! That was my first ever lemony thing ever! Hope I didn't embarrass myself too much, let me know what you think! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Coming Home to You

**No one is telling me what they think again; I'm getting a little antsy! Please Review! (Preferably after reading)**

**First in case anyone is wondering, yes the summary of the story is correct I am leading my way slowly but surely to the whole deal with Sasuke and Itachi etc and that's all I'm saying for now about that because I really don't want to give you the whole plot, I want you to experience it as you read. Just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about my summary. **

**Our story continues on with:**

**Chapter 8: Coming Home to You**

Sakura ran down the street on pure adrenaline, having almost completely exhausted her chakra during the course of this long and trying day from getting up at 5:30 in the morning she had fallen from a 2 story building, healed a wounded Jounin, used her new technique, trained all day, danced all night, gotten drunk, performed an incredibly difficult poison extraction technique while intoxicated and shoved off a rather strong shinobi while he was busy plowing her. Blindly, not even caring where she was going or the fact that she was in pain and she had no shoes she turned a corner and suddenly screamed when someone's strong hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't touch me! Let go! LET GO, LET GO!" Sakura shrieked at she didn't know whom, the feeling of someone touching her after what had just happened was too much and she closed her eyes and feeling hot tears finally escape. Suddenly through the hysteria she heard a familiar voice saying her name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura? SAKURA!" Kakashi said frantically keeping firm grip on her shoulders and urging her to open her eyes and see it was him.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he pleaded letting go of one shoulder and grabbing her chin to tilt her head up to face him which must have been just the wrong move because with her arm free she belted him a good one right in the gut. Fortunately, there were advantages to being an infamous Jounin copy-nin and the little amount of chakra that he could sense that she had left wasn't enough to gather that monstrous strength that she was usually able to summon so it was just an ordinary shinobi-strengthed punch, which he could easily handle.

"Sakura open your eyes, it's me Kakashi," Kakashi said feeling he probably should have said this to begin with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi?" Sakura said hopefully daring to open her eyes, and saw the most beautiful masked man in the world, feeling instantly relieved and safe she promptly collapsed exhausted into his arms and blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in the middle of the sidewalk holding a passed out Kunochi who was barefoot and bleeding and had just screamed rather loudly to make him let go of her Kakashi felt rather awkward and decided maybe there was a need for a little more privacy. Quickly, hoping he didn't look too much like a kidnapper (and the mask couldn't be helping) Kakashi picked Sakura completely up bridal style and performed the transportation Jitsu to carry them both to his apartment.

Carefully cradling Sakura in his arms Kakashi took her over to his couch and lay her down beginning a careful examination of his former student. Her face was flushed from crying and her mascara had run, running his eyes down her body he noticed several bite marks and a rather large hicky on the side of her neck. Her dress looked disheveled and as he got to her legs he again saw what he was hoping he hadn't earlier. There was blood, already beginning to dry down the sides of her thighs and it didn't take a genius shinobi to tell where the blood originated from. Looking down at her feet he saw that they were bruised and bleeding as well from her barefoot run down the street. Going over to sit on a chair by the couch that the young girl in front of him had dozed off in that very morning Kakashi placed his head between his hands trying to figure out what to do.

"I need to know what happened, I mean I know what happened but I need to know WHO so I can kill them and rip their balls off," Kakashi thought angrily, "Should I wake her up or let her rest? No. I have to wake her up, this guy could be getting away and I don't know how injured she is, I might have to bring her to the hospital."

Walking back over to the couch Kakashi sat on the coffee table and feeling it best not to get into the whole "don't touch me" mode again instead decided to gently call her name. If he had to he would dump some cold water on her.

"Sakura, Sakura" he said softly and to his great relief he saw her eyelashes flutter open.

"Kakashi" Sakura said in the most pitiful tone he ever heard as fresh tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Sakura, yeah it's me," Kakashi said quietly. "Sakura I need you to wake up and tell me exactly what happened ok? We may need to take you to the hospital. . . Have you been raped?"

"Yes. No, I mean yes but no," said Sakura beginning to sob, "No it's all my fault. I shouldn't have gone to the hotel room and I never said no and I guess I was too drunk but I thought I only had two beers besides the cup of wine Ryu gave me in his room, and- RYU! Kakashi you have to help me I may have killed him you have to go check!"

Confused by the quick run-on sentences and unable to make everything out over the sobs that were coming every few seconds all Kakashi really understood was "Yes", "no" ,"my fault" ,"drunk" and "Ryu . . . killed". If it was this Ryu who had done this to his little Kunochi he very much hoped he was already dead because he was about to find new levels of pain if he wasn't.

"Sakura, calm down. You're safe now ok. Just take some deep breaths and tell me exactly what happened," Kakashi tried again.

"Ok, ok," said Sakura sucking in air and trying to get a hold on herself. " I went out to meet Ino like I said and she was with a guy already so we decided to split up and then Ryu came into the bar-"

"Who is Ryu," Kakashi growled sure that this was the dead man that had hurt his Sakura.

"He's my old ex-boyfriend from sand country, I mentioned him to you once after I got back from my training over there with Tsunde, well he just finished a mission and he found me in the club and so we hung out together and he invited me to his hotel room and I stupidly said yes because I was so desperate for a boyfriend after all the thoughts I was having this morning so I went with him and we kissed and I told him we were going too fast so he stopped and we had a drink and then…then I can't remember much, I guess I can't handle my liquor but I only had two beers and that glass of wine, but next thing I know we were in the bedroom and I thought something felt wrong because I couldn't think clearly so I started to do the poison extraction technique on myself to clear out the alcohol but I couldn't talk while I was doing that because its really hard and I was already having a hard time thinking and then. . . and then. . .he-" Sakura said quickly at first and then at the end unable to continue.

"I know Sakura, you don't have to tell me that part," Kakashi said quietly.

Taking a deep shuddering breath Sakura looked into Kakashi's eyes as he still had the Sharingen uncovered and continued, "When I cleared my system enough I used my new technique and shoved him off, that's why I need you to go make sure he's ok, I don't know how much damage I may have caused him."

"He deserves anything you gave him," Kakashi said adamantly looking into the moist green eyes of his treasured friend and trying to pour out any support he could.

"No, Kakashi, it's my fault," Sakura said looking away, " I got myself into the situation by drinking too much and not saying no."

"Sakura you're not thinking clearly, maybe you made a mistake by going alone to a hotel room with a guy you had no intention of sleeping with, but it sounds to me like you tried to tell him he was going to fast. And it also sounds like he probably did something to that glass of wine you had. If he did and even if he didn't I don't know what kind of trash takes a girl to bed when she's obviously too intoxicated to think straight. It wasn't your fault if you didn't want it, he should have respected that," Kakashi said speaking carefully. He wanted make sure she understood that this wasn't her fault. He had so many experiences over the years of being a top class shinobi dealing with girls who had been raped and he often found surprisingly that many of the girls found ways to blame themselves. He didn't want his Sakura fall into that mind trap.

"Maybe," answered Sakura turning even farther away, and then suddenly turning back to him, she reached out and gripped his gloved hand, "Either way, Kakashi can you please go see if he's ok? And don't hurt him! I just want this to end, I need to know if he's ok I couldn't bare it if I killed him. Even if it wasn't my entire fault, it wasn't his either. There were two people in that room tonight . . ."

Sakura broke off beginning to cry again and Kakashi moved to sit next to her on the couch and lift her body so that he could cradle her and hug her, letting her sobs rack into his green vest as she lifted her arms to hug him back tightly.

"Please Kakashi, please go see if he's ok," Sakura cried, "I guess I'm not going to be a good ninja after all, I can never seem to stop what I'm feeling. I just can't stop crying."

"You're completely drained Sakura, losing your virginity like this is traumatic. And the way of the ninja just says you don't show your emotions during the mission, it doesn't say that you won't have any, and it defiantly doesn't say that you can't share them with people you trust when you need to. Otherwise we'd all go insane. I'm here for you Sakura. Besides it sounds like you did pretty well, you were able to think with a hazy head and heal yourself and stop the situation. That's better then a lot of people could have done." Kakashi said hugging her tightly and talking softly into her hair. It smelled of roses and lavender.

"Really?" asked Sakura leaning back a bit to look into Kakashi's eyes, their faces close together.

"Really," said Kakashi quietly unable to break eye contact.

Silent, Sakura and Kakashi held each other in the darkness of his apartment unmoving looking intently into each other's eyes as if searching for something.

Clearing his throat Kakashi laid Sakura back on the couch and said, "If I'm going to go check on this bastard I'll need to know where he is."

"At the hotel just down the street from where I ran into you," Sakura said averting her eyes, "I think it was room 1503."

"Right," said Kakashi striding towards the door.

"Kakashi," Sakura called, "Promise me you won't hurt him."

Pausing for a moment by the door Kakashi finally answered quietly " I promise. If you want you can take a shower, you can wear some of my clothes, I have everything in the closet in my room, and you're welcome to anything in my house Sakura. Whatever you want is yours. I'll be back soon."

Opening the door to leave Kakashi heard Sakura say "Thank you Kakashi-kun."

"Hn," was all he was able to get out as he closed the door, his mind already set on how he could get this Ryu without breaking his promise to Sakura.

**Yay! Kakashi protects Sakura! Let me know what you think ok? I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible but I will be more encouraged to do so if I get reviews ::dangles cookie:: **


	9. Chapter 9: My Name is Hatake Kakashi

**Yay! I got reviews! And DAMN! I've been misspelling Tsunade's name for what? Three chapters? And nobody told me! ( I think it may also be "jutsu" and not "Jitsu" how embarrassing… Ok I will do it correctly from here on out and when I have time I will go back AGAIN and re-edit. Also I am adding my own fanart that goes along with this fic, I have it under my profile and I know it stinks but I'm doing my best here especially with the limited amount of time I have to work!**

**Ok! Now same Fanfiction site, same Fanfiction story CHAPTER 9!**

**Chapter 9: My Name is Hatake Kakashi, You Raped Sakura, Prepare to Die**

Sakura lay back on the couch as she heard the door close behind Kakashi completely drained she just let the darkness of the apartment envelope her and imagined her body becoming one with the couch. Realizing many moments later that said body was extremely sore and now dirty and bloody and not in a good wholesome training kind of way, she soon wanted nothing more than to take Kakashi up on his offer of a shower and clean clothes. Preferably something that would cover her from chin to toes and would be so baggy that no one could see she had curves. Maybe Kakashi had some spare masks she could use as well. All Sakura wanted to do was hide from the fact that she was a woman, gone was her usual desire for complementary outfits and matching accessories. Sakura wanted to disappear. Maybe if she hadn't dressed up so nice the incident would never have happened.

Getting up from the couch and awkwardly making her way to the bathroom feeling an uncomfortable soreness between her legs Sakura knew deep down that she was acting a bit childish thinking that a simple change in garb would have resulted in a non horribly emotionally scarring evening but at the moment it felt good to wallow a bit. Stripping off her dress and realizing there was nothing else to take off Sakura shuddered and turned on the tap in the shower making it as hot and a little hotter then she could comfortably stand. Stepping inside and closing the curtain she stood under the spray letting the water slowly penetrate her hair and run down her body. She stood like that for a full 10 minutes letting the slightly scalding water beat off of her. Finally she reached for a bar of soap and washcloth that were sitting in the soap dish and began to vigorously scrub at her body starting with her hair and then at her face and neck, working fiercely on her breasts and then finally to where all of her pain was coming from. She scrubbed at her thighs until long past all traces of blood were gone and then plopped down onto the floor of the tub letting the water rain on her again as she let tears run down her face mixing with the water.

Mourning over her loss Sakura decided to try to get up and go get dressed and hopefully fall asleep. Preferably dreamless. She turned off the water and toweled off her body, which was now very red from the hot water and scrubbing. Wrapping the towel tightly around herself she exited the bathroom and went to Kakashi's bedroom. Looking in the closet she saw what seemed like an endless supply of Jounin uniforms identical to the ones he wore everyday. There was nothing else in there except for one green jumpsuit that looked remarkably like Gai's shoved in the very back with a collection of dust on it. She supposed it must have been some kind of joke birthday present and she couldn't help but smile as she wondered by he hadn't simply burned it. Reaching for a new set of soft black pants and black turtleneck Sakura also saw his stash of masks. Grabbing for one she took her pile of clothes and sat on the end of the bed getting dressed. Wearing the pants, Sakura looked at the mask that she held in her hands. So easy to hide behind one of these, so easy to conceal emotions. That decided her and she slipped it over her head covering her face from just below the eyes down and then put the shirt on. Breathing in the scent of Kakashi and laundry soap Sakura closed her eyes and got up to walk over to a mirror. She looked like a little kid playing dress up in her daddy's clothes. Kakashi was still a good head taller then her and his body obviously more masculine then her womanly frame. Smiling Sakura was pleased. This is exactly what she needed right now, these clothes were defiantly not form fitting. She was also pleased due to the fact that now since she wore Kakashi's mask it was much harder to read her face. She knew she was smiling but no one else would. As her brief moment of levity left her she also noted that no one could see her sad face either. Sakura could completely see why Kakashi wore a mask, you could be yourself behind one without showing anyone who that really was. She might never take it off.

Walking away from the mirror Sakura crawled into Kakashi's bed and threw her towel over his pillow so her hair wouldn't soak it, then grabbing the covers and curling up into a tight ball Sakura willed herself to sleep, her new mask catching the tears that slowly leaked from her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speeding towards the hotel Kakashi tried to run over in his mind exactly what he wanted to do and say. Well not exactly what he_ wanted _he had made that ridiculous promise to Sakura not to hurt him.

"If I kill him instantly that may not really count as 'hurting'," Kakashi pondered nearing the hotel, " and if I use my Sharingen on him to destroy his Psyche that wouldn't really 'hurt' him per se."

"But Sakura might think so and I just want to do what's best for her to make her comfortable again," Kakashi retorted to himself.

"But this guy deserves to die," his mind shot back.

"Agreed," thought Kakashi, "On the other hand psychological warfare may present some advantages as well, no visible scars and no proof to lay at the feet of Konoha because after all killing a sand shinobi in cold blood with no excuse that I'd be aloud to tell anyone, someone might take that as some sort of 'anti-sand' action and start a war. Don't want that."

Kakashi reached the hotel and stood across the street still pondering his actions. Suddenly smiling devilishly Kakashi realized what he would do. He walked confidently through the hotel lobby to the elevator and pressed the button for the 15th floor. The doors opened a short time later and he walked over to the room where his little Kunochi had been taken advantage of. Taking a deep breath to calm him and telling himself to stick to the plan and not immediately destroy Ryu, Kakashi tested the door and found it was a little ajar. Taking a moment to scan for chakra signatures Kakashi found only one in the room and it appears to be staying in one place. Closing the door behind him Kakashi looked over the living area of the hotel room and saw nothing really out of place, a bottle of wine was on the counter by the bar and there were two empty wine glasses on the coffee table. He walked over to them and using his chakra tested for anything unusual. Unable to determine anything he walked over to where he assumed the bedroom was since that was where the solitary chakra eminence was coming from he switched on the light to see a fairly tall sand shinobi with dark red hair fully naked laying on the ground with his back against the wall across from the bed. Looking at the bed Kakashi could see a couple spots of blood and over in the corner where what he assumed to be Sakura's panties next to the underwear that must have belonged to the rapist. Closing his eyes and clenching his fists tightly using every ounce of ninja training and restraint Kakashi did not start wailing on the prone figure, instead deciding to get a bucket full of ice some nice maid must have left earlier that was now just freezing cold water and splashed it on the deviant.

Sputtering and letting out a loud, "AH!" Ryu came fully and instantly awake and in good shinobi form jumped to the balls of his feet in a crouch looking quickly around to assess the situation.

Beginning to play his part Kakashi walked slowly towards the boy and said "Are you ok son?"

"What?" asked the sand ninja blinking quickly.

"A hotel maid noticed the door open and thought something might be wrong so they sent for someone to find out what's going on. Are you alright?" Kakashi asked monotone.

"Yeah, Yeah, I thinks so," answered Ryu standing up, noticing he was naked and making a little jog over to the bed to grab his underwear. "Excuse me."

"You want to tell me why there's blood on the bed son," Kakashi asked quietly.

"It's ok," answered Ryu now half clothed, "That's just from the girl I brought back tonight. Bitch turned out to be a virgin. She wanted it bad though so I had to give it to her you know."

"Oh yeah?" asked Kakashi taking another in what would most likely need to be a series of deep breaths, "If she wanted it so bad where is she now?"

" I don't know. Bitch couldn't handle it I guess and she threw me off. It's weird cause I think I was out before I hit the wall. I've never encountered a technique like that."

"Think maybe she didn't want what you were giving her?" Kakashi asked.

"No way, she was totally wet man. Besides she practically undressed me," Ryu answered in another burst of juvenile machismo that made Kakashi want to vomit.

"How old are you? What's your name rank and affiliation," Kakashi inquired.

"Me? I'm 23, Yamamoto Ryu, rank Jounin of Sunagakure," Ryu answered. "Hey who are you anyway-"

Kakashi stopped him from any further talk by lifting the restrictions from his Sharingan and hypnotizing the kid.

"Ok, I've had enough of your shit Ryu. Now you're going to answer some questions truthfully and as soon as I ask ok?" Kakashi commanded.

"Yes," answered Ryu staring blankly into Kakashi's Sharingen.

"First, do you think you raped Sakura" Kakashi asked.

"No," replied Ryu.

Kakashi sighed and leaned against the wall fighting the urge to close his eyes and bury his head in his hands.

"Did you do anything to Sakura to help convince her to have sex with you?" Kakashi interrogated.

"Yes, I used my Intensification Jutsu on her glass of wine to loosen her up. I knew she wanted it but I also knew she was too uptight to let go," Ryu answered.

"Intensification Jutsu?" Kakashi asked, " I've never heard of that. Show me what it is and tell me what it does."

Ryu proceeded to make a series of quick hand seals and cast the Jutsu into the air causing nothing to happen, "This is a technique I made up that only I know about. I can intensify any property in a liquid with it as much or as little as I want."

With his Sharingen activated Kakashi had the Justu down, what a shame a dolt like this kid had invented something so potentially useful and used it to get a 17 year old virgin drunk.

"Tell me, how many girls have you slept with Ryu," Kakashi asked.

"53," Ryu responded.

"How many girls did you . . . persuade into having sex with you like you did tonight?" Kakashi asked, Ryu's answered would play a key role in exactly how long his punishment would last.

"16," Ryu answered.

"Dumb oversexed idiot. Kid sleeps with 53 girls and feels the need to 'convince' more." Kakashi thought his rage building.

"How many were virgins?" Kakashi asked blandly.

"7,"Ryu answered.

"Right," said Kakashi walking over the stand directly before the boy and activated his Mangekyo Sharingen and prepared to engageTsukuyomi. Placing the boy into the hell of the red mooned world Kakashi turned Ryu's form into that of a girl. Creating another Ryu Kakashi had him throw the now cross gendered shinobi onto a bed and begin raping him/her.

"Stop! NO!" the she-Ryu called out.

"You will now experience first hand what you did to those girl. You will be raped 16 times. 9 times as a more experienced girl and 7 times as a virgin with all the pain that comes with it. When that is through I will release you and only one second in our world will have passed," Kakashi informed the sand shinobi. "I will then hypnotize you once more so you do not remember me ever coming here or talking to you and the only thing you will remember is the pain of what you're going through now so hopefully you will never prey on an innocent girl again. Oh, and you will never ever go near my Sakura again or even think of touching her or telling anyone what you did to her you sick little oversexed pervert."

One second later in real time Kakashi did as he had promised and left the hotel room sluggishly, severely drained of chakra. In fact he wasn't entirely sure if he would be able to actually make it back to his apartment. The only thing that kept him from collapsing to the ground from exhaustion was the thought that Sakura might wake up alone and be frightened, so he slowly made his way to his apartment and when he finally made it and opened up the door he had just enough energy to collapse onto his sofa content that he had fulfilled his promise to Sakura and still satisfied his needs to teach that bastard Ryu a lesson he would never forget.

**Ok, am I disturbing anyone with this? I don't think I'm being too evil am I? Am I sick and twisted? Oh well, that's just how the story goes, I'm just writing it down, it's my head who told me what to say. Anywho, I think I kept every one in character. I'm doing my best any way! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Please feel free to comment on this chapter as well!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sakura's Mask

**Gee, it's been awhile huh? So sorry! Work has been really tiring and I've got to deal with real life stuff sometime. I am so happy that people seem to like my story I have put a lot of thought into the overall plot and it has changed a bit "organically" as I have gone along, nothing major just some detail stuff like Sakura's mask which I have kind of taken a liking to. I am so interested as to how this story is developing it's like I'm not writing it, it writes itself. Anyway enough blathering! If it writes itself how come I'm not done already right? And why am I still putting down these stupid comments, and. . . **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 10: Sakura's Mask**

Kakashi woke to a loud and annoying pounding in his head. As he woke up a little more he realized that it was actually a loud and annoying pounding on his door accompanied by the VERY loud and annoying voice of his former student and current blond headed team member.

"KAKA-SENSEI! OPEN THE DOOR NOW! I WAITED FOR SEVEN HOURS!" Naruto screamed through the door in between pounding. "DAMN IT OPEN UP!"

"Right," though Kakashi slowly, "Training today. Seven hours huh? Must be about 2:30 in the afternoon then."

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled through the door! "I SENSE YOUR CHAKRA I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"Maybe I should get that," Kakashi thought as his poor door gave a warning creak at the constant pounding.

Sitting up and stretching he was a little sore from sleeping on his couch and he walked unconcernedly over to the door thinking, "Ok, lie, lie, I need a lie by the time I open this-"

"Hi Naruto, finally made it huh?" Kakashi said cheerfully opening the door just as Naruto was about to pound on it again causing the poor ninja to stumble into Kakashi's apartment and almost land on the floor.

"KAKA SENSEI!" Naruto whined.

"Took you long enough to get here, Sakura figured out the clues first thing this morning if I knew your intelligence gathering skills were so rusty I might not have accepted being put on the same team as you again," Kakashi said smoothly.

"My wha-? Clues? This morning? HEY!"Naruto stammered.

"Um yeah, I figured out your stupid clues they were just so obvious I thought I'd mistaken them for something else." Naruto continued looking around back and forth quickly trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Well I guess 2:30 isn't that bad for you, Sakura is a lot smarter then you after all. Well since you're here before 4:00 you get to have the rest of the day off and since it's the weekend after that we'll rest Saturday and Sunday as well because Monday I expect us to be assigned a real mission," Kakashi said in a bland voice thinking quickly how to get rid of Naruto before Sakura decided to come walking out of his bedroom. That would be a lot harder to explain away as training.

"Here Naruto," Kakashi said handing him some money from his wallet, "Go get some ramen and have some fun."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," Naruto said pouting making Kakashi sweat under his mask. "I need to talk with you. I want to know if your think there really could be a chance that Sasuke's ok."

"Do you want me to tell you the truth Naruto?" Kakashi asked still nervous about Sakura suddenly walking out of his bedroom and into the middle of this conversation. Images of Sakura wearing his clothes and sauntering out in front of Naruto haunting his thoughts.

"Yes, the truth," Naruto said flatly.

"No, if the third couldn't beat him there's no way Sasuke could even with Sharingen," Kakashi answered.

"That's what I figured you'd say," Naruto said dejectedly. "I think you're probably right but I still have this feeling that he's out there. I made a life long promise to Sakura that I'd get Sasuke back Kakashi sensei. I've never broken one of my promises. I almost feel like if I break this one I might break the one I made to someday become Hokage. My promise to Sakura was almost that important."

"Naruto, the two are not connected. You've got to realize that. You made yourself responsible for Sasuke but that was never really in your power. If it was in anyone's it was mine. Naruto, we've all had these conversations before, we've gone through all the doubts and fears. We knew that this was likely to happen. After all even Sasuke knew that Orochimaru wanted to make him his vessel." Kakashi said placing a comforting hand on the young blonde's shoulders.

"I guess. Do you think I'm a fool for holding out hope," Naruto asked afraid to look into his former sensei's eye.

"Truthfully?" Kakashi asked in a very stern tone.

"Please," Naruto replied quietly.

"Of course not baka! That's one of your best qualities, one I've never really had. You always look for the best out of things and even expect it. Most of the time you even get it, even if you are the one to turn the situation around. You'll make a wonderful Hokage someday Naruto, you'll be an inspiration to everyone. You already are to me, and I know you are to Sakura too," Kakashi said spiritedly.

"THANKS KAKA-SENSEI!" Naruto said smiling widely eyes tightly closed. "Well if I'm going to become Hokage I better get some nourishment after waiting arou- I mean searching out your clues all day! Thanks for the three-day weekend! Hinata will be so excited!"

With that Naruto shoved the money Kakashi gave him in his pocket and ran out the door to the Ichiraku spirits raised immeasurably.

"Phew!" said Kakashi, relieved that he was so used to coming up with excuses for himself being late. It made it easier to lie convincingly when the need arouse.

One thing was bothering Kakashi though. Naruto had sensed his chakra in the apartment but not Sakura's and as he let his consciousness search for her he couldn't sense her either. Suddenly worried, Kakashi poofed straight into his bedroom, not even bothering to walk the few steps that were necessary from the living room to the bedroom.

"Sakura!?" he called looking around.

"AHH! You could have just knocked!" Sakura growled from his bed pulling the bed sheet up to her chin in surprise. "I could have been naked."

"Are you shielding your chakra?" Kakashi asked looking at her puzzled.

"Yes, I've been up for an hour now and I sensed Naruto coming so I figured it would be best to hide the fact that I'm in my former teachers bedroom," Sakura replied testily.

"Sakura . . . I know I said that you were welcome to anything in my house, and-you-are! But. . . why are you wearing one of my masks," Kakashi asked genuinely puzzled.

"I've decided to pick up the habit," Sakura said quietly sitting up a bit straighter and lowering the blanket fixing Kakashi with a stare that just screamed 'and what are you gonna do about it?'

"Is this about what happened last night?" Kakashi asked realizing even as the words spilled from his mouth how stupid they were.

Sakura's eyebrow arched about an inch above the other, as she replied flatly, "No I decided your excuse for wearing a mask to cover up the constant smell of ramen emanating from Naruto was valid."

"Sakura, you don't need to-" Kakashi began sheepishly.

"No, Kakashi. Don't start. I'm not being silly here. I've given this a lot of thought," Sakura said calmly, " I admit at first I was just wanting to hide from what happened behind a mask, but it's more than that now. I began really thinking about what it is to be a ninja and how to cope and get over inadequacies. I always wear my emotions on my sleeve. I just don't have a face that can hide what I'm thinking. To be a really excellent ninja I have to disguise my emotions. I can do that behind a mask. It's not like it's uncommon, a lot of shinobi cover their faces, and besides whatever other reasons they have I'm sure that's one of them. You're more a mystery with a mask on. It can even be intimidating to some people. And besides that as a medic I have to cover my mouth and nose often during procedures. How much quicker if I am already wearing a mask."

"Those are all valid reasons Sakura I may even agree with them. But I have a feeling that the one you're really using is hiding from what happened. If that's it I would prefer you didn't wear it," Kakashi said quietly. "I've been wearing a mask for a long time Sakura. A really long time. I know countless shinobi who cover their faces for just the reasons you mentioned. Wearing a mask is a blessing and a curse. It keeps you apart from the world in a way that can't be described in words. It's very hard to ever let someone become truly close to you because once you put it on. It tells people you don't want them to get to close just by glancing at you, and in order for it to be effective it has to stay on. It's a life altering decision. I don't want you to make it without the proper thought."

"Are you showing me you don't want to be close to me by wearing your mask?" Sakura said quietly looking into Kakashi's eye.

"Yes" Kakashi thought instantly. "I don't want to let myself get too close to you Sakura. I don't want to lose what we have and spoil it by going too far."

"No," said Kakashi, "I feel closer to you then any other person living Sakura."

"Me too," replied Sakura, "Don't worry Kakashi. I have thought about this a lot. I want to wear it. It makes sense anyway, I am your student too, not just Tsunade's. I want to pay homage to you."

"Besides," Sakura said pulling down her mask, "I can choose who I open up to. I'm going to use this experience to my advantage Kakashi. I'm not a genin and I haven't been for a long time. I've grown and I need to show it on the outside too."

"Sakura," Kakashi started quietly looking into her eyes. Even though he had seen her face for the past four years there was something so intimate about her revealing it to him even if she had only been wearing the mask for less then a day.

"Kakashi," Sakura said softly looking back at him. Suddenly she flung herself into his arms and began to cry.

"I think I still need some help to get over last night," Sakura said between sobs. " I feel so dirty Kakashi. I feel so guilty. I feel like I led him on. We came close to having sex a couple of times when I was in Suna but I wasn't ready. I just wasn't sure about him. We'd come so close and then I'd just pull away and I thought he understood but I guess he thought I was just toying with him. I feel like a, a, I don't even know what!"

Kakashi held Sakura close as she cried into his shoulder pouring her heart out. He let her spill out her feelings onto his shirt and the more she spoke the stronger the feeling was that he had done the right thing last night. And the stronger his feelings got for her. What feelings he wasn't quite sure yet. He wasn't good at the whole "feeling" thing. He felt like he wanted to protect her, but he could also feel her strength and it thrilled him. He felt like he wanted to hold her like this forever, to save her. To save him. He felt afraid at what he was feeling. And he felt like it was too late to stop it.

He held her until there were no words, and kept holding her until there were no more tears as well. He felt her weaken and picked her up in his strong arms and carried her to the couch sitting her beside him and she settled with her head on his shoulder and grabbed his gloved hand tightly in hers.

"Sakura, there is no excuse for what that baka did to you. You did nothing wrong. There are two people in a relationship and if one says no to sex for whatever reason that has to be respected. You know that in your head but it might take some time to make it to your heart. You always have me to talk to until that happens," Kakashi said quietly staring at the wall in from of him and trying to ignore how good she felt against him.

"I know," Sakura answered in a quiet voice rough from crying. "Kakashi, please promise me that you won't ever tell anyone what happened. I don't want anyone but you to know. Ever."

"Of course," Kakashi replied.

"Can I stay here with you again tonight? I don't want to be alone," Sakura asked embarrassed.

"No problem," Kakashi answered. "You stay as long as you need to."

**OK! Was that chapter OK? Let me know with REVIEWS please! It probably won't take me that long to get the next chapter out. Sorry again for the wait!**


	11. Chapter 11: Of Masks and Men

**Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my humble little story! Much appreciated! My plot outline for this fic is three pages long and as of yet I'm only on page one! Hope you all don't mind a long story. I can't wait to get to the next few chapters! That will be where the story really starts to get going! I am having so much fun writing and figuring this thing out so I again want to say THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! Your spur me to write new chapters that much faster!:-)**

**Note: I am not going to make a big deal over the age difference in this story because in Japan and many Asian cultures age is not the big deal it is here in the States. I mean the age of consent in Japan is 13 for crying out loud! Although I read there are rules against adults having sex with minors I think its still 17 and not eighteen even though an adult is considered to be 20. . . Man that's confusing. Anyway, bottom line "age not big deal, emotional barriers are" Kapeesh? (Still don't know how to spell that) so I that's that for anyone who has questions about people not thinking "oh my! They're 14 years apart!"**

**On with the ridiculous attempts at levity by punning chapter titles!**

**Chapter 11: Of Masks and Men**

Sakura stayed at Kakashi's all day. He made them both a humble dinner of rice, vegetables and fish, which Sakura was surprised to discover she found rather tasty. After waking up earlier that afternoon Sakura had finally regained enough chakra to heal herself so she could walk comfortably and also performed the extremely unnerving and upsetting task of checking her body to ensure Ryu hadn't gotten her pregnant. She was more then a little relieved to find herself clear of babies and had lain back exhausted on the bed until she sense Naruto's chakra coming towards Kakashi's house. Since Kakashi had poofed into her room scaring the shit out of her she had allowed herself to drain all of her feelings out to him. She was completely surprised at how comfortable she felt talking to Kakashi. Sure she had had lots of chats with him, sometimes about serious topics, but the fact that she was able to share something of this magnitude with no fear or even the desire to hold anything back was wonderful and in itself cathartic. She still felt vulnerable and a little frightened even, but after talking with Kakashi all day, at least in her head she knew that she was, and would be ok. Her heart was a long ways behind her head, but she new in time it would catch up.

After their meal they sat back on the couch and talked of other things, the small petty little things that make up life and make wonderful small talk with which to forget one's problems. Top of the list happened to be Sakura's mask.

"Um Kakashi, where do you get your masks anyway? I don't suppose there is a Mask-Mart or Masks R' Us anywhere around here is there," Sakura asked smiling.

"Actually I have a tailor," Kakashi answered, "When you wear a mask all the time it's important that it fits correctly so it can be comfortable. As you and Naruto know I often where two layers of masks. This is in case anyone happens to accidentally pull it down or just to annoy any students you might have who constantly try to see your face."

"I see," Sakura said flatly.

"I can take you to see him whenever you're ready. I suggest you think carefully what material and colors you want. You'll want to have some for winter and some for summer, some that you will be able to eat or drink through. Stuff like that. I can make some suggestions for you," Kakashi suggested.

"Yeah! I've eaten with you a million times now! How do you eat through that thing? Your so fast I can never tell!" Sakura asked intrigued.

"Well the secret lies in doubling up the masks. I have a slit over the mouth part of each mask that are slightly off from one another so using my speed I can move the slits to be right on top of the other and quickly shove the food in. I use masks that are both black for eating so that it no one notices the slit. And if worse comes to worse they only see the inside of my mouth," Kakashi said crinkling an eye, "But sometimes I do just lower it to eat if I feel like it. It gives people a shock."

"Kakashi, why did you let Ayumi and her father see your face that time when Sasuke, Naruto and I took you out but you never let us see it," Sakura asked feeling a bit hurt.

"Sakura," Kakashi replied. " Everyone who wears a mask or covers their face has their own rule for who they show their face too if ever. To tell you the truth, Ayumi saw my face as a child before I started to wear a mask and so did her father. I thought that annoying you three was worth letting them see it again after so long. I choose to use my mask to keep myself mysterious and intriguing."

"Kakashi there's more to it then that," Sakura said quietly, "I think I understand now part of why you wear a mask. You feel able to show that side of yourself to acquaintances rather than teammates because we mean more to you. Letting us see your face would give us a glimpse of your real self and create a bond much more intimate then we have, whereas letting people who don't matter much to you see it makes you less interesting to them because the mystery is gone. You're effectively using your mask to hide yourself in plain sight."

"You're a little too good at intuiting things Sakura," Kakashi said feeling uncomfortable. This conversation was heading into uneasy territory that Kakashi had not had to come across for some time. He was terribly confused as well because although he felt like he should be upset or worried about her understanding him so well he just felt . . . relief. He wanted to share more with her. He yearned to get closer to her, to someone who really understood him better then anyone did who was still alive. It was a joy talking to her and it confounded him. He kept telling himself that he should push her away, stop the seriousness with a wry sarcastic comment and change the subject. But he couldn't. Kakashi was afraid of changes in his personal life and this looked to be a pretty damn big one. He longed to get closer to Sakura in every meaning of the word, but he had the feeling that if he did it would be all to easy to slip away one way or the other and he didn't know if it was worth the risk letting someone get that close again.

But as he had said earlier, there are two people that make up a relationship and although both were afraid of the change, both yearned for it as well. Two lonely souls were reaching for each other, and neither would be strong enough to fight it for long.

"I hope someday if you show me your face it will be to bring us closer rather then drive us apart," Sakura said shyly looking at her knees and then quickly into his eye an back to her knees, "I believe my approach to my mask will be slightly different. I will only show my face to those I am close to, to bring them closer and let them know how dear to me they are. From now on my face will only be shown to those I most care about, the five most important people in my life."

"Five?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"My mother and father, Naruto, Tsunade and . . . you," Sakura said softly looking into his eye again.

"Sakura. . ." Kakashi began staring back into those beautiful green eyes that he had seen filled with thousands of emotions over their adventures together. From giddiness, to anger, to puppy love, to anguish, pleasure to pain, but never quite the look she had now. He honestly could not place it as it was something that had never quite been directed at him before in his life. It thrilled and frightened him, as no enemy had ever been able to accomplish.

"Kakashi. . ." Sakura said back feeling almost as if their thoughts were bumping into each other's minds.

Quietly without speaking a word Kakashi lifted his hand slowly to his mask not removing his eyes for one second from Sakura. He slipped his finger underneath the fabric and slowly began pulling it down from his face.

Sakura watched in awe as her former sensei's face came into full and glorious view for the first time. Even after all the years of wondering from big lips to buck teeth it was as if she knew what he would really look like all the time. His mask revealed a straight nose and sensuous mouth and strong chin with a little stubble on it since he hadn't shaved for a day or two. It was so familiar yet exotic and everything she'd hoped and knew it would be. It was a man's face with no femininity to it. Kakashi would be a hideous woman, but he made one hell of a man.

Unable to look away, Sakura reached for Kakashi's hand and held it tightly tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Am I that hideous you have to comfort me and start crying?" Kakashi said quietly making a feeble attempt at a joke to lessen the intense emotions of the moment.

"Don't be a fool Kakashi," Sakura mumbled still unable to look away.

They sat like that for a long time. Studying each other's face and holding hands. After all their combined years, and experiences and even after the terrible events that they had been through the previous night and throughout their lives this was the most intimate and frightening one for either and neither wanted it to end or be the one to end it. After all it was ended for them when a loud knock came at the door and they both jumped about 4 feet into the air and into ready stances prepared to fight.

Laughing at their foolishness, Kakashi hurriedly pulled up his mask and motioned Sakura to get out of sight. Walking to the door, he opened it to find a senbon smiling Genma and a cigarette smoking Asume standing on his doorstep.

"Kakashi! You said you'd come out with us as soon as you got back! I know you're always late but I think two days is a bit much even for you," Genma said toying with his metal toothpick.

"Come on Kakashi, come out and tell us how your mission went. Gai's already waiting at the bar." Asume put in.

"Well I was considering going but that settles it," Kakashi replied smartly, " I'm staying home."

"Why'd you mention Gai, asshole!" Genma shouted at Asume.

"Sorry!" Asume said looking guilty.

"Hey Kakashi, is there someone in there with you? I sense someone in your apartment?" Genma asked smiling broadly twisting this way and that to peer past Kakashi and get a better look at the inside.

"Crap!" thought Sakura realizing she forgot to hide her chakra and realizing she still wore Kakashi's clothes.

"Crap!" thought Kakashi as he realized Sakura hadn't hidden her chakra and she still wore his clothes.

"Isn't that Sakura's chakra?" Asume asked raising an eyebrow at Kakashi's reaction to Genma's statement.

"Yep, it's the new about Sasuke, she's real torn up about it and we're having a chat so, so sorry I can't go out but maybe tomorrow ok? BYE!" Kakashi said hurriedly crinkling an eye at them and slamming the door.

"Damn well that reaction probably just made them more curious," Kakashi thought mournfully. I can't think straight right now!

"Well now I'm really curious," said Genma to Asume as they walked puzzled away to go tell Gai Kakashi wasn't coming.

"That was a bit odd," Asume replied not nearly as interested as Genma.

"I'm going to keep an eye on those two," Genma thought cheerfully being a lady freak and sensing romance in the air, " 'bout time they both got a little action. It's been years since Kakashi got any and Sakura's turned into one hot little lady and a teenager at that. They're always horny little things, at least the one's he knew."

Perking up at that thought Genma said, " Hey Asume, since Kakashi's not coming I think I'm going to go find some lady's. Send Gai my regards!"

"Wai-" Asume started to say as Genma flashed away leaving him alone on the sidewalk. "Damn you Genma, I don't want to spend all night with Gai weeping over Kakashi's absence by myself."

He couldn't really be mad though, if he hadn't been preoccupied with lighting another cigarette he probably would have ducked out on Genma himself. Chuckling quietly he made his way to the bar, resigning himself to a night filled with "good guy" gestures and teary eyes.

"Kakashi?" Sakura said peeking from behind the corner of his hallway. " Wasn't the way you got rid of them gonna make them think we're in here having sex?"

"No, just Genma, and he'd think that no matter who I had in here," Kakashi said nonchalantly yet secretly slightly worried. He wasn't even sure how he felt yet. Whatever was between Sakura was very tender and new and he wasn't ready for people, even just Genma to be figuring them to have sex. He new if it even ever came to that, sex would be a ways off for Sakura after what happened with that bastard.

"Good," said Sakura relieved. " Kakashi, I know it's early but I'm really tired."

"Of course," Kakashi said, " Take my bed again. I'll make up the couch for myself."

"Are you sure?" Sakura said hesitantly, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You won't be," Kakashi replied lying slightly.

"Well, thanks for everything," Sakura told him, then smiling coyly as she turned down the hall to his room adding quietly but loud enough so she knew he'd hear, "you gorgeous creature."

Stunned and not quite sure why because he knew he was, Kakashi laid down on the couch and pulled out the new copy of Icha Icha that had lain forgotten in his pouch since the previous night.

"Finally a close relationship to which I know and understand the rules. Come my old friend! Lead me astray!" Kakashi thought settling into the story.

You like? You hate? I have them only holding hands cause Sakura's not ready for more then that right now. I am trying to get across the feelings I had when I met my husband for the first time. We were instantly close and I felt unafraid to tell him things I wouldn't have told others. I know Kakashi and Sakura have known each other for a while but I just think that makes it more likely to happen. Sakura really KNOWS she can trust Kakashi. After future events there may be some awkwardness but as of now this is where things stand. Please R&R!!


	12. Chapter 12: Panty Land

**Ahem. So almost a month eh ::sweat drop:: So embarrassing. I fee awful, I got stuck on this chapter because its and inbetweeny and I wanted it to be something it just wasn't so I had to force myself to relax and just let it flow, and then when I had the damn idea I got too busy with work to write the fleeping thing so without further ado.**

**Lights, cameras, Growing Up Sakura!**

**Chapter 12: Panty Land**

It all started out simply enough. Sakura asked him to go to her house and pick up a set of clothes so she could finally get out of the house. They both agreed that wearing his clothes in public would be not so good a thing. He set off cheerfully and carefree, glad that his little cherry blossom was finally going to seek the sunshine. She had spent the past few days crying and talking things out with him and even though they both knew it would be awhile before she was totally over it, she was well on her way to recovery. So without thinking he left his apartment as soon as she had asked for the coverings and made his way towards her apartment. Poofing inside and bypassing her door completely he made a mental note to have her put some seals on her doors and windows, and he went unthinkingly into where he knew her bedroom was. Coming up to her dresser the realization of what he had to do finally dawned on him. He was going to have to go through his little Kunochi's underwear drawer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on Kakashi's couch Sakura lounged thinking of what she wanted to do today.

"I think today is the day to get my masks and figure out what I want my new ninja gear to be," Sakura thought slowly, "I should get someone to go with me to give me a second opinion but who? Definitely not Naruto, I don't trust his fashion sense at all. I don't think Kakashi although I may want him to go to the tailor with me. I think Ino! She should be free since it's Sunday. I haven't seen her since before… Calm down Sakura… since before the incident with Ryu. God I'll be glad to get some of my own clothes on. I hate not wearing a bra for this long and-"

Stopped dead in the middle of sipping her hot drink by that thought Sakura suddenly sprayed a large amount her green tea all over the coffee table. A horror quite unlike any she had ever known filled her to the brim. "Kakashi is going to have to go through my underwear drawer!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi took a deep breath and decided it was vitally important that he pick out her tunic first. Going to her closet he opened the door and saw hanger after hanger filled with red tunics with white edging followed by 10 undershirts about 10 pairs of black leggings. Way at the far end of the closet he could see an ugly floral sundress gathering dust.

"Wonder why she didn't burn that," Kakashi thought avoiding the idea of what he was going to have to look for next.

"A bag," Kakashi thought stoically," I will need a bag to put her clothes in."

Honestly this whole thing was like kryptonite to superman. Normally called a genius shinobi, Kakashi was actually sweating over a few simple clothes items for a former student. It wasn't as if he hadn't helped people pack their packs before. He was a teacher after all and he worked on teams in the past.

Of course his _first and only_ team that he ever passed was his current one, and now that he thought about it he never _had_ helped Sakura pack her bag. She was never one to over or under pack and really didn't need his guidance. But it wasn't as if he hadn't seen girls' underwear before. What was he if not an avid Icha Icha reader? And it wasn't as if he was a virgin. He'd unclasped a bit more then his fair share of bra's in his life and slung a few panties out the window. Somehow knowing that this was Sakura's underwear made it almost impossible for him. Remembering the innocent young student she used to be and knowing the fierce shinobi she had become along with the confusing and troublesome "feelings" that she had been instilling in him lately posed quite a dilemma and turned fetching a few simple undergarments into a forbidden look at some goodies. It made him feel a bit like a dirty old man, and he couldn't quite say that didn't feel good.

Locating her backpack he carefully folded her outfit just right arranging it in the pack just so.

"Sakura wouldn't want her clothes to be wrinkled. No. Not wrinkled. Ok. Tunic. Shirt. Pants. Yep they're all in there. Carefully placed. Not wrinkled. Good," Kakashi thought stiltedly. "SHOES! She'll need shoes."

Clinging to her pack he rushed to her front door and grabbed a pair of shoes that were placed neatly on the shoe rack by the door. He placed them bottom side up on top of her oh so carefully folded clothes and took a deep, deep breath. Gathering up the courage of 10 perverted copy ninja's Kakashi made his way back to Sakura's room and over to her dresser. On top he saw a hairbrush, which he grabbed and placed in the bag along with the other items. Kakashi took a moment to peruse the items on top of her dresser, a delightful picture of team 7, a picture of her, Ino and Hinata smiling and throwing thumbs up, a picture of her and Naruto eating at Ichiraku, a picture of her and. . . Ryu. Placed next to all the other pictures was a set of three obviously taken in a photo booth of the two of them making funny faces, smiling and . . . kissing. Well this was disturbing. Kakashi was in a bit of a quandary over what to do. He didn't quite feel he had the right to destroy the pictures but he didn't want Sakura to have to come home and see that. Grabbing the set of photos Kakashi placed them in a pocket in his vest and decided to hang onto it unless and until Sakura asked for it.

Feeling silly about the whole underwear thing now, Kakashi chuckled quietly and studied the dresser. He was faced with 6 large drawers and no clue where the necessaries were. Well, one at a time then. Top left forehead protector, hair clips and a comb. He grabbed the forehead protector and placed it carefully in the bag as well. Ok, one down, five to go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma had been searching for Kakashi all weekend. Gai was getting even weepier then usual and Asume was giving him the silent treatment for deserting him. Apparently Gai had been a bit more upset at Kakashi's absence then he could tolerate by himself and he blamed Genma for having to endure 4 hours of drunken flowing tear-filled sermons on friendship and competition alone. Sure, Genma found a delightful young Kunochi to spend the night with but that was a one-night thing. Gai's weeping and Asume silent smoking were starting to get on his nerves and he knew the only thing to make it stop was to get Kakashi to hang out with them tonight before he went on another mission.

Waking up at the ungodly hour of 11:00 in the morning (ungodly when one wasn't on a mission anyway) Genma set to casting out his senses in search of Kakashi. He was slightly surprised to find him not at home at this hour, but Kakashi's chakra signature was coming from across town.

Speeding over rooftops he found himself heading for a set of apartments he didn't recognize.

"He he, hope I'm not interrupting something, Kakashi-chan," Genma thought slyly as he made his way closer to where he felt Kakashi's chakra coming from.

He could have transported straight into the apartment but that would be extremely rude even for him. Not to mention dangerous if Kakashi was actually getting busy with someone, as he got closer though Genma noticed there was not other chakra signatures there with Kakashi so he decided to simply take a peak in the window to see what was what, masking his chakra, Genma attached himself to the side of the building and slowly began to peek in through the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other drawers consisting of folded nurses out fits, pajama tops, pajama bottoms, Kakashi opened the bottom left drawer and found some of what he had come for. This wasn't so bad. They were just bra's after all. Nothing strange or ultra sexy. He could handle himself. Grabbing one at random he began to shove it in the bag when a twinge of curiosity overcame him.

"I wonder what size she is," Kakashi thought a bit of pink coming to his cheeks that fortunately no one would ever see. "It would be wrong to look."

"On the other hand," Kakashi's mind told him, " It might be good to check to see if it's the right size, it might be too small."

"But I don't know what size she is," Kakashi told himself back.

"All the more reason to see what size she is," He retorted.

"Can't argue with that logic!" Kakashi thought happily and turned the back of her bra strap so that he could see what size it was. "34 C. A nice handful, a nice match for her- STOP! This is going a bit to far, yes that should fit her just fine."

Kakashi quickly finished shoving the undergarment into the pack.

"Right, last drawer," Kakashi said quietly trying to ignore the slight nosebleed that was beginning to start as he forced thoughts of his cherry bosoms, BLOSSOM'S, SAKURA! Out of his head.

"This is getting tough again," Kakashi though to himself as he reached to open the bottom right hand drawer.

"Panty land," thought Kakashi as he saw a drawer stuffed to the top with clean panties in a variety of assortments.

There were simple white cotton panties, plain black cotton panties, multi-colored, lacey, boy short types and . . . several thongs. Unconsciously he picked up a pink thong with little cherry blossoms printed on it. The sides were silky pink ribbons that tied to keep them on. Slowly the panties came closer and closer to his masked nose as gently rubbed the soft material between his fingers. Closing his eyes as he knelt on the floor in front of her dresser Kakashi came to three very disturbing conclusion. One he was getting hard, two had a severe nosebleed spurting through his mask, and three Genma was looking at him through the bedroom window.

**Sorry, know that was short but it's already almost 2:00 am my time and I have to BE at work at 8:30 and I probably won't be done till 8:30 pm so appreciate my update damn it! Plus that seems like a good place to stop. Don't worry, I have the plan for this done so all you're waiting on for an update is my valuable time to clear up. Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13: Hits and Giggles

**Ok I just want you all to know that I have come to an unnerving conclusion. My pen name is Jade Raven and I'm a comment whore. Yes I admit it. The first step is to admit you have a problem. It's true. Also yet ANOTHER spelling mishap has been called to my attention and from here on out it will be Asuma, not Asume. And Jounin will now be jonin. Damn that's embarrassing. Either when I have time or way in the future when I actually finish I'll go back and fix these and other mistakes but for the mean time please let me know if I do anything else stupid. ::sweat drop::**

**All right! Another year another chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Hits and Giggles**

Genma's presence in the window served to solve two of his problems instantly and created a multitude more. For one the little tent he had been pitching in his pants was gone almost instantly, and for another the blood had stopped shooting from his nose, but now Genma had disappeared from the window and Kakashi rushed over to see what the hell he was doing. Kakashi looked left, right, up and then finally down and saw to his great consternation Genma lying in the grass below the window clutching his sides and nearly choking on his senbon as he practically squealed with laughter.

Poofing to the grass beside the immobilized jonin Kakashi said the only thing he could say, " Shut the hell up Genma!"

Sticken with the giggles all Genma could manage was a "HAHA! Kaka-hahahaha! Has it been that long since you-hahahaha!"

"GENMA!" Kakashi warned looking dangerous, well as dangerous as a copy nin could look after getting caught with a hard on while sniffing his ex-students thong.

"HEHE! OK, ok I'm fine," Genma said trying to pull it together. " Really Kakashi if you need some tail that bad you know I could have-"

Genma was stopped short by a rather hard punch to the face by a rather pissed off copy nin.

"Hey DAMN IT! That hurt!" Genma said readjusting his senbon and rubbing his chin.

"Just shut up and come with me," Kakashi said feeling a little better now and dragging Genma by the ear and Poofing back into Sakura's apartment.

"Now are you going to tell me what the hell you were doing spying on me?" Kakashi said quietly.

"I've been looking for you for days! You promised you'd come out drinking with us and it's getting ridiculous now!" Genma said getting a little pissed off himself as he glanced around his surroundings.

They were in the bedroom that he had been peeking at Kakashi in. Being an elite ninja himself there wasn't much that got past Genma, especially something that had to do with women and he was able to deduce rather quickly exactly whose apartment this was after seeing one or two pictures on the dresser.

"Oh my God Kakashi you really are fucking Sakura!" Genma blurted out before he could stop himself.

When he woke up on the floor about two minutes later he got the lovely sight of a severely pissed off Kakashi looming over him.

"I know that you are a sex crazed asshole so I'm going to let that slip," Kakashi started.

"You call laying me out letting it slip!" Genma cried incredulous before receiving another warning look from Kakashi.

"As I was saying, if you weren't my best friend then I'd have probably just killed you on the spot but seeing as how we've saved each others life a time or to I'll let it slid," Kakashi stated reaching down to help Genma lift himself off the floor.

"Ok, sorry. So are you going to tell me what's going on. If your not together why were you crouched over her underwear with a woody?" Genma asked running his hands through his hair trying to get his head straight.

Kakashi's reaction startled Genma as the fierce jonin suddenly collapsed onto Sakura's bed and rested his head in his hands.

"I don't know Genma, I mean, there may be something starting between us but she's been hurt pretty badly in that area and I just don't know what to do right now," Kakashi said quietly.

"You mean Sasuke? Come on Kakashi that was forever ago, I know we just got news of his death right now but she should be over him. Who better to help her then her old sensei huh?" Genma said chuckling nudging Kakashi in arm with his elbow as he sat next to him on the bed.

"No it's not about Sasuke. It's something I can't talk about. And even if what happened hadn't happened I mean, we're worlds apart. Hell I was ANBU when I was her age how could she ever understand or…" Kakashi said trailing off.

"I don't know Sakura very well Kakashi, other then the fact that she's gotten pretty damn hot, but I do know that if a girl is intelligent, mature, and likes you, that should be enough to at least get things started," Genma suggested, still not sure exactly what was going on.

"Maybe. I shouldn't even be thinking these things about her right now. I'm being selfish. She needs time to-" Kakashi said quietly, " Damn it Genma you can not tell anyone what you just saw me do in here, especially not Sakura!"

"Well there are three things about that," Genma said slyly twiddling his senbon in his mouth.

"And those are," Kakashi said looking dangerous again.

"One, you have to come drinking with me, Asuma and Gai, two you have to keep me informed of what's going on between you too, and three, if you really don't want Sakura to find out you might want to clean up the blood you got all over that thong you were jerking off to," Genma replied succinctly.

"Damn it!" Kakashi yelled running over to the undergarment and looking hopelessly to Genma.

"Just soak it in some hydrogen peroxide and then let it dry out,"Genma said waving his hand nonchalantly.

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked perplexed.

"My aunt and uncle ran a laundry, what can I say," Genma replied to Kakashi's back as he ran to the bathroom to clean the undies.

"Sure I'll come drinking with you guys tonight, but why do you want to know about Sakura and me?" Kakashi asked from the bathroom.

"We haven't hung out together and talked about our women for forever Kakashi! It's been one mission after the other after Orochimaru tore the village apart and we're just now getting back on out feet." Genma told him matter-of-factly. "It's ok though, if you don't want to. I mean you're my best friend Kakashi, if you don't want me to say anything I won't until you do."

"I'll tell you what I can Genma," Kakashi replied secretly thinking that would equal just about nothing. " Besides, hearing your stories are always much more interesting."

"I know," Genma answered.

"Look I've got to get these clothes back to Sakura-" Kakashi started, " Shut up with the giggling already!"

"Hehe, so you've got to bring her clothes? What is she still at you apartment?" Genma started laughing until he saw Kakashi's face. " Wait she really is at your apartment still? What's going on man? If you're not sleeping with her why is she still there? You said a couple of days ago that she was there because she was upset about Sasuke, but if that wasn't it… Did something bad just now happen to Sakura?"

Kakashi just stared blankly back at Genma and fortunately the ladies man got the hint.

"OK, ok, if you can you'll tell me. Just let me know if I can do anything. I don't want anything to happen to one of our cute little Kunochi ok?" Genma said trying to be light hearted.

"Hn," Kakashi answered and grabbed a pair of cotton panties from the drawer and put it in the pack with the other clothes then setting the now blood-free thong back in to the drawer still a little damp, he closed it and poofed out of sight.

"I wonder what's going on here," Genma thought to himself as he poofed out of the apartment and went to tell Asuma and Gai that Kakashi would finally be joining them tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura paced back and forth between the narrow confines of the couch and the coffee table picturing all kind of horrible sordid things that could be happening between the perverted copy nin and her underwear.

"I'm sure it's fine, I'm sure it's fine. He's an adult after all. My team leader. He's surely picked up clothes for people before." Sakura thought to herself. "It's not like he'd be turned on by my stupid little underwear drawer. It's just a mission- BUT IT'S SO EMBARRASING!!"

"AHHHH!" Sakura screeched as Kakashi poofed into the air directly in front of her causing her to jump back, trip on the coffee table and surely break it and split her skull if Kakashi hadn't reached forward quickly and pull her to him to keep her from falling. She clung to his arms tightly as she caught her breath and then leaned her head on his vest saying, "Phew! Sorry, you really startled me there…"

Sakura stopped speaking as she slowly looked up into Kakashi's face and saw an emotion that she couldn't quite recognize and something else, "Is that blood on your mask Kakashi?"

**Sorry to end it there but it is ridiculously late here. I'll try to update before next year! I've had a lot going on! As always feed my addiction and R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14: Iron and Silk

**Yay! New chapter! Believe it or not we're getting ever closer to the plot outlined in the summary! It's taking forever because I keep making these tiny chapters so that I can actually update. Also I was told that I was at least right with my spelling of Jounin so that's going back to normal. Also I apologize for some spelling and grammatical mistakes that I've noticed over rereading. Please bear in mind I only have time to write late at night and I'm usually tired so I have a choice of going back and editing or writing new chapters. I think the choice is clear, at least for now. Hope you all enjoy the journey!**

**Chapter 14: Iron and Silk**

"Ummmm," Kakashi started looking innocently right to left in desperate search of a non-emotionally scarring lie.

"You really get to into those stupid Icha Icha books Kakashi! No wonder you took so long getting back with my clothes! Don't you get embarrassed reading those in public if this happens?" Sakura asked exasperated with the perverted copy nin. "You better get a fresh mask on before you go out again."

"Yeah, sorry. You know how I love my books!" Kakashi replied scratching the back of his head and immensely relieved at the easy way out Sakura provided him.

"I'm going to go change and then I thought you could show me your tailor," Sakura chatted as she walked towards his bathroom.

"Sure, sure, I'm going out with Genma and some other jounins tonight before we get our new mission tomorrow so we should probably get a move on," Kakashi replied walking to his room to get a new mask.

"Since when have you ever tried to be on time?" Sakura asked through the bathroom door as she gratefully put on her own undergarments and clothes.

At last she was beginning to feel whole again. Here she was wearing her own things, toying with Kakashi and getting ready to go shopping. Normalcy was a great healer.

"Hey, I always strive to be on time, it just happens that when need calls I answer," Kakashi rebutted having replaced his mask and began settling into his favorite chair. Well really his only chair in the living room.

Tying on her Hitai-ate Sakura felt a little stronger already. She ran a brush through her pink locks quickly to tame them and trotted out into the living room.

"Well far be it for me to make my time fearing sensei late! I will do my best not to be the need that misleads!" Sakura bantered, placing her pack on her back and walking toward the door, "Let's go Kakashi!"

"You're a fast dresser," Kakashi said as he scrambled out of his chair trying to catch up with her as she walked out the door.

Once out in the open streets, Sakura felt some of her newfound confidence waning. Even though she had only started to wear a mask a few days ago she felt naked without one on now and wished that she had simply borrowed one of Kakashi's. But they had both agreed that would probably not be the best way in the world to introduce her new persona so for now she just started to walk swiftly down the street with her head down and her mind racing. Fortunately Kakashi tripped her up on that race before she could get to the finish line.

"I thought you were going to follow me?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly worried a bit about the look on Sakura's face. She seemed a bit pale and her eyes were tight at the corners.

"Right, right. Sorry," Sakura said distractedly. "Let's hurry ok, I wouldn't want you to be late for your night out."

Taking the hint Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand before she could protest and poofed them booth outside the door of his tailors shop.

Startled by the sudden transportation Sakura squeezed Kakashi's hand tighter as she took in her surroundings. They were in the southeastern part of Konoha about 20 minutes away from Kakashi's apartment. A completely different direction then she had been going. Glancing at a nicely carved wooden sign above a small door she read, "The Tailor" and underneath that sign a smaller one that could be flipped around said "is in".

"So the name of this place is just called 'the Tailor'," Sakura asked.

"More like 'THE Tailor'. She's the best in all of fire country and she makes all of the best shinobi's outfits. Let's go in and I'll introduce you," Kakashi said opening the door to the sound of clinging bells.

Walking through the doorway Sakura was immediately blown away by the sheer amount of fabrics stacked in the store. Fabrics of all shades, colors and textures seemingly organized by color covered shelves that lined every wall. Between the shelves were photographs of different shinobi in various outfits, most of them autographed. There was also a counter at the back of the room that blocked off the entrance to some back rooms that looked like dressing rooms and a workroom. Many ninja style magazines lay on the counter along with books on weaponry, martial arts, foreign cultures, history and even much to Sakura's amazement an old "Icha Icha Paradise".

Seeing Sakura's shocked face Kakashi chuckled and explained, "It can take awhile for someone to go through the fitting and design process and Ayano always makes sure her customers and their family don't get bored while they wait."

"Although I think you, Genma and Jiraiya are the only ones who actually pick up that particular book in public," said a smooth feminine voice from behind the curtain that separated what looked to be the workroom from the front of the store.

The curtain was pushed aside as a tiny and slender woman joined the two waiting shinobi standing at her counter. She had long waist length silky black hair that was tied at bottom like Neji's, a lovely heart shaped face with amber eyes and delicate full rosebud lips. She wore a beautiful yet simple and exquisitely crafted blue kimono patterned with small gold dots with a cranberry red obi.

"I'm a sucker for the classics Ayano, you know that!" Kakashi said with an eye crease as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Run through all of your masks already Kakashi-san?" Ayano asked smoothly with an impish smile on her face.

"No, no. I've come to introduce you to my teammate Sakura-san. She wants to change her style and I knew that she had to come to you." Kakashi answered giving Sakura a little nudge towards the counter, as she seemed to be stuck into place.

"Sakura this is Ayano-san 'THE tailor', Ayano this is Sakura-san, my teammate who's worn the same cloths since she was a genin four years ago- oof!" grunted Kakashi as a suddenly unstuck Sakura gave him a good firm nudge in his ribs with her elbow.

"THANKS Kakashi," Sakura said through gritted teeth as she walked away from him and towards the counter where an amused Ayano stood.

"Good afternoon Sakura-san, how may I be of assistance?" Ayano asked politely getting down to business.

"Well . . . ,"Sakura started, not sure where to begin.

"Why don't you go find something to amuse yourself Kakashi-san. I believe Sakura-san and I can take it from here," Ayano said gently waving him out the door.

"Sure, sure. Suits me fine. Is that ok Sakura?" Kakashi asked looking back at the cherry blossom amidst the fabrics.

"Yeah, that's just fine. I'll just meet you tomorrow at HQ when we find out our mission ok?" Sakura said a little relieved she didn't have to talk girl clothes in front of Kakashi.

"Ok, we're meeting at 7:00am you know," Kakashi replied.

"So Naruto and I will be seeing you around 10:00, 11:00?" Sakura asked politely.

"Unless yet another citizen of Konoha requests my service," Kakashi said proudly, saluting Sakura and Ayano as he jingled out the door.

"He's been reliably late ever since he was young," Ayano said quietly, "I wouldn't expect him before noon myself."

"You know him well then?" Sakura asked, stifling a giggle.

"You could say that. I know most of the shinobi in fire country and some from the other countries as well. Being a tailor I know the intimate details of many of my clients but I am completely trustworthy and have never divulged unknown information on a client. You see to be a shinobi's tailor Sakura, you need to know that person very well. Their talents, their fighting style, all the weapons they carry. What their fears and insecurities are. My job is to design apparel that will move with the wearer, conceal their weapons and as important. Make them feel confident and comfortable so that when they are out serving Konoha they can live up to their full potential," Ayano explained to Sakura leading her behind the counter and into on of the workrooms.

Ayano pointed Sakura to a comfy overstuffed armchair upholstered in a hideous green fabric. Seeing Sakura eye it Ayano laughed lightly and said, "I'm a tailor not an upholsterer. I was given that chair by a close friend and it's so comfortable I had to keep it but that fabric is why it's behind those curtains. It's a pity that I find the ugliest chairs and sofas to be the most comfortable."

"That's so true," Sakura laughed again settling happily into the chair, mental imaged of being dressed in the hideous upholstery banished.

"Now Sakura-san, tell me. I can see that you are ready for a change. Tell me about yourself. Do you have a speciality? Weapons?" Ayano said.

"Well, I am Tsunade-sama's apprentice and I've learned her technique for super strength. I am a full fledged medic nin and I mainly use kunai, and senbon although I sometimes use shuriken. I use a combination of taijitsu and ninjutsu. I do fight but like I said earlier I am a medic nin and that is my main function," Sakura said not sure if that's all she needed to know.

"I see," said Ayano as she scribbled some notes on a pad of paper she had picked up on a small table by her chair. "Do you carry a medical bag?"

"Yes, I usually have a pack with medical supplies while I am on mission. When I work in the hospital I usually have everything I need there," Sakura furthered.

"Tell me. What do you like and dislike about your current apparel and is there anything specific in mind that you would like to change?" Ayano asked.

"Well. . . I like my tunic but I would like to update it a bit. I defiantly would like it shorter, this long skirt can really get in the way when I run or spar. I still like my shorts but I need something that shows I'm not 12 anymore, but I don't want to be a slut! I guess I trust you to update me anyway you want but there is one thing that I've decided to have that is new and that's a mask," Sakura said suddenly a bit shy.

"May I know the reason for this addition?" Ayano asked still writing on her pad.

"Would it help?" Sakura asked a little nervous.

"Yes. There are many shinobi that wear masks or cover their faces. All are for concealment but there are different things that people want to conceal and for different reasons. As you probably know Shino-san and the Aburame clan partially cover their faces to conceal and protect their bugs, Kotesu-san also conceals part of his face, and as you know Kakashi-san covers most of his face, using his hitai-ate to protect his Sharingen," Ayano explained.

"I have several reasons then," Sakura began. "I am a new person from who I was when I first became a ninja, but my outfit hasn't changed. I need to reflect how I've grown," Sakura said, struggling to explain quite how she was feeling. "I've matured a lot and I've become much stronger then I was. You see when I was genin I was practically useless. I was a burden to my team mates. That's changed after a lot of work but there's still one thing I can't seem to get better at. . . Hiding my emotions. I need an aid to cover what I'm feeling. I believe that a mask would not only help me hide my thoughts from others, but also make me feel more comfortable and help me to contain my emotions for real. Does that make any sense."

"Of course Sakura-san, that is something I can work with. Now is there any particular kind of mask you like? Full-face, half, partial?" Ayano inquired.

"I believe I would prefer a mask like Kakashi's, it would kind of be like a tribute to him since he was my sensei," Sakura explained.

"Ok. If you would let me take your measurements and give me about 30 minutes, I can make some sketches for you to choose from and if you like I can have enough outfits done for you by the time you get your mission tomorrow," Ayano told Sakura as she grabbed a measuring tape from the table.

"That soon? How is that possible?" Sakura asked amazed.

"Why Sakura-san, did Kakashi-san say nothing about me? I was once a shinobi like yourself. In fact I was in ANBU with Kakashi-san at one point," Ayano said stunning Sakura.

"But how-Why?" Sakura stuttered.

"I perform the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and find that I can get quite a bit of sewing done quite quickly that way. As for why I left being a shinobi? The simple story is that even in ANBU I was making all my own uniforms. It was something I always had a passion for. I started getting requests from other shinobi to make theirs as well. I think no one who hasn't been a ninja really understands what a ninja needs in clothing. I chose to cease my shinobi love and serve Konoha where my talents and passions lie. That was over 10 years ago now. Now, measurements?" Ayano asked slyly holding up the tape.

True to her word 30 minutes later Ayano came out with several sketches for Sakura to choose from. In the end she chose the one that showed a red collared overshirt similar in style to the tunic she wore now except sleeveless, her black shorts were there too but shorter and covered with a tiny white skirt that split in the front. It also came with white arm guards that protected her at the elbows and black gloves with the fingers missing similar to Kakashi's. The mask Ayano proposed was black with white lining and instead of covered her face from chin to just below her eyes, but left her neck exposed unlike Kakashi's.

"This makes it more feminine and adds a touch of style," Ayano explained.

She also recommended that with the new shorter skirt she should try getting some longer boot style sandals to even out the outfit and after agreeing on fabrics sent Sakura off to a nearby shoe store telling her that her new clothes would be ready for a final fitting at 10:00 that night and available for her in the morning to be delivered to her door no later(or earlier) than 6:00 am.

Sakura set off for the shoe store feeling nervous, excited and ready all at the same time. She was ready to start things off fresh tomorrow. Yes. Tomorrow would be a new beginning.

**Ok, sorry to stop it there but I realize I haven't updated in forever so here is yet another mini chapter instead of the big huge one it really should be. I promise things will get pretty interesting in the next chapter, after all what is that mysterious mission going to be? Stay tuned and find out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Better Suna Than Later!

**This is a story not a journal so I won't go into all the many ways my life, time and money has been sucked up the past month. Also I've seen the Naruto Shippendou episodes(awesome!) and I've heard about the current manga so I know that some of the details here are obviously wrong now, but damn it, this is Fanfiction where anything is possible so enjoy the ride. . . . OR ELSE!**

**I tried to make this chapter a decent length so enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Better Suna Than Later!**

"Sakura!" called Ino running through the late afternoon crowd towards a startled pink haired Kunochi, " Where the hell have you been! I've been looking for you forever! You haven't been at your apartment all weekend! Here!"

Ino shoved the small bag that Sakura had brought with her to the bar what seemed like years ago into her arms.

"I've been trying to give that back to you forever! You left it on the counter at the bar! Yawara and I looked for you but the bartender said you left with a tall red head. Anything interesting happen that you should tell me about forehead?" Ino said coyly smiling widely at her friend.

Sakura felt like she had been slapped. The good mood that had been delicately balanced ever since she had her new outfit designed and purchased a really nice pair of black boot sandals evaporated. For a horrible instant she was back in that room shoving Ryu off of her as he-

"Sakura are you ok?" Ino asked instantly concerned as Sakura dropped both the pack she had just given her and a shopping bag that looked to be from a shoe store. What worried her most was the blank but scared look on her face, "Sakura? What's wrong? Sakura!"

Sakura came aware as Ino grabbed her arm and quickly stammered, "FINE! Fine, sorry, I just, nothing. I just remembered I have to go prepare for my mission tomorrow. Thanks for my bag Ino, I'll catch you when I get back ok?

Sakura quickly picked up her bags from the street and dashed off, transporting to her apartment after she turned the corner. Dropping them on the floor she barely made it to her couch as she dissolved into tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi! My fierce rival! You've finally joined us!" Gai said loudly tears pouring down his cheeks like little waterfalls, "Prepare to continue our battle for-"

"Hn, did you say something Gai?" Kakashi asked turning a droopy eye to the beautiful green beast.

"Your response once again is so cool! I don't get it!" Gai grumbled quietly continuing to cry.

"Late as usual Kakashi?" Asuma said relieved that he actually showed up this time and decided to let up a bit on Genma.

"Are the ladies coming tonight?" Genma asked winking.

"No Kurenai and Anko are still on a mission," Asuma responded lighting a cigarette and signaling the waitress to come over. She was tall, with wavy brown hair to her shoulders and deep brown eyes. She slinked her way over the group of men and proceeded to take their orders.

"What'll it be tonight boys?" asked the waitress smiling at the group of handsome ninja.

"Sake," said Kakashi.

"Sake," said Gai.

"Beer," said Asume.

"Same " said Genma.

"So all of you guys are ninja huh?," asked the waitress giggling.

"Space cadet," thought Kakashi rolling his eye and sharing a knowing glance with Asuma.

"That's right baby. We spend our days fighting to keep Konoha and Fire country safe," said Genma smiling lecherously at the girl.

"Or spying on people through windows," Kakashi muttered just loud enough for Asuma to hear.

"Wow! You're so heroic," replied the girl batting her eyelashes at Genma. "Can I get you guys something to eat too?"

"Just some kaki-pi," answered Asuma nudging Genma in the ribs trying to pry the jounins eyes off of the waitress.

"Some arare please," said Genma swiveling his senbon from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Do you ever hurt yourself doing that? It looks so sharp?" asked the girl leaning over to examine the senbon and revealing an appealing amount of cleavage in the process.

"If I cut my lip would you kiss it better?" Genma asked resting his arm on the table and leaning towards the waitress with a smoldering look.

"Maybe," giggled the girl as she turned and swayed her way back to the bar.

"How in the world do you get girls with lines like that?" asked Asuma constantly astonished at his senbon chewing friend.

"He goes after the girls on the same mental level as him," Kakashi replied.

"At least I actually go after girls, I don't just go through their-" Genma started then catching a deadly look from Kakashi changed what he was going to say with a gulp and finished lamely with," minds . . . for conversations. . . ."

Asuma and Gai both stared wide-eyed at Genma and Kakashi noticing the decidedly odd exchange.

"Has Genma been spying on you through windows while you go through girls 'minds' Kakashi?" Asuma asked trying not to choke on his cigarette as he laughed. He didn't get where he was as a shinobi without being able to put pieces together.

"I-" Kakashi began awkwardly.

"Yeah, I caught him over at HQ flirting with some new Kunochi over some scrolls. Pretending like he knew anything about them. It was so pitiful. You'll never get a girl showing off over a scroll," Genma covered, giving Kakashi a wink.

"I guess you're right, after all I'm here with you guys tonight," Kakashi answered relieved to have skewed away from the truth.

"Have no fear my rival, love will bloom even when in the summer of our lives!" Gai exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Look, here's our order," Asuma said nodding towards the waitress that was once again fixated on Genma.

"I love how colorful the arare are this time of year!" said the waitress as she set down the men's drinks and snacks.

"That's right it's almost the doll festival," Kakashi muttered contemplating as he grabbed a handful of the snacks and expertly maneuvered them into his mouth without letting anyone get so much as a peep at his face.

"Sure Kakashi you can have some!" Genma said loudly rolling his eyes.

The motion was wasted as Kakashi expertly took no notice of his needle chewing friend and proceeded to sip his drink, making plans for the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood at the door outside of the room where missions were assigned staring irritated at the clock on the wall and wondering WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HIS TEAM MATES WERE!! Honestly, it was already 10:00am and he was ready for a mission already. At long last his team was finally going to be together again and here he was the only freaking one here!

"Yo," Kakashi waved over his book as he poofed in front of the door beside Naruto. "Sorry I'm late I . . . Sakura's not here yet?"

"Kaka-sensei! You're late! But for once Sakura is even later. She's not here yet. Do you think she forgot?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his whiskered head. "Maybe we should go find her?"

Kakashi was about to agree, suddenly worried when the pink haired Kunochi in question stepped around the corner. Naruto and Kakashi couldn't help but stand there with their mouths open as the sight of their long time teammate took hold. Sakura suddenly looked every bit her age and no longer the timid boy crazy 12 year old. Her new outfit fit her to a T and subtly showed off the curves that the previous outfit had left lacking. Her sleeveless red shirt with the Chinese collar that still sported her family sign of the white circle went marvelously with the tight black shorts and cute little whitish pink skirt that went over it. New high heeled shinobi boots showed off her legs to great effect but would certainly serve another purpose as far as protecting her mostly bare legs, provide hiding spaces for weapons and would no doubt be quite painful to anyone she kicked with those heels. Most striking of all though was the black mask with white lining that covered her face from below her eyes to what looked like just where her jaw met her neck. All at once their Sakura looked fierce and womanly, the very picture of the perfect Kunochi.

That was what one would think of course if you hadn't known her for years and could see the tiny lines that indicate worry or upset at the very corners of her eyes. At least that was what Kakashi thought he saw. Naruto on the other hand was all cheers and proceeded to run up to her and give her a huge bear hug, or in his case "fox hug", and for once Sakura let him instead of punching his lights out.

"Sakura-chan you look great! Where did you come up with this outfit? And what's up with the mask?" Naruto asked letting go and stepping back to get a better look at his friend.

"I'll catch you guys up later, I think we've kept the hokage waiting long enough to get our new assignment don't you?" Sakura asked taking Naruto and Kakashi's hand and pulling them into the next room with her.

The two boys stumbled behind Sakura's strong grip on their wrists but righted themselves quickly and all three went to stand in front of Tsunade and Shizune who sat behind a great big desk piled high with missions.

"So you all finally decided to show up eh?" Tsunade asked arching her brow at the three in front of her doing her part to add to the guilt. "I hope nobody needs to depend on your sense of time to survive in this mission because I might as well just sign their death warrant now."

"Please excuse us hokage-sama," Kakashi said humbly, " Naruto and I were waiting just outside the door for Sakura but-"

"You mean I was the one waiting for BOTH of you!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at Kakashi and Sakura.

"You try to blame it all on ME copy ninja!" Sakura shrieked, eye twitching above her mask.

"Enough!" Tsunade said forcefully, "I think we've wasted enough time don't you?"

"Yes hokage-sama," all three said in varying tones of voice from remorseful to justified.

"I have a very important mission to assign to you and for this mission your fourth will be Shirunai Genma," Tsunade announced, "Genma has already been appraised of the mission and will be waiting for you with the rest of your party the west gates when I am through with you."

"Rest of our party?" Naruto asked.

"If you'll let me FINISH Naruto!" yelled Tsunade glaring at the young blond haired demon fox. "This is a three part mission and I don't think I need to emphasize the importance of it in light of the news regarding Sasuke. I believe you have all been informed about his probable demise?"

Tsunade waited as the three nodded, Kakashi looking straight faced, Sakura a bit sad and Naruto defiant.

"The first part of your mission is to escort a party of four sand ninja back to Suna. One of their members has had a mysterious illness recently. I have checked on him myself and he seems to be sound in body other then some bruises but his mental state has been a bit unbalanced and he can't remember what happened to him. It is very dangerous that someone is attacking our allies in our own village at this time and I want you all to keep a close eye on him and the rest of his group on the way back to make sure that nothing happens to them. The injured one's name is Yamamoto Ryu, his team leader is Murakami Kenta, his teammates are Hashimoto Masaru and Hamada Takumi. After escorting them safely home you will report immediately to the kazegage. Gaara has been ill for some time and I want Sakura to inspect him and hopefully heal him. We need to cement our allies right now. The third part of the mission is to continue investigating exactly what is going on with Orochimaru and Akatsuki. There have been rumors of sightings around the borders of Fire and Sand countries and I want you to spend two weeks surveying the border to see what you can find. I have a lot of teams out there right now working on this already of course but since you'll be in the area I want to take advantage. After healing Gaara I will send you more details on that third part of your mission. I have mission scrolls for each of you. You need to meet Genma nad the sand team at the gates by 12:30, no later. This means YOU Kakashi!" Tsunade finished up turning the evil eye on the slouching copy ninja.

"Leave now and study you missions, Sakura stay behind for a moment," Tsunade said indicating that the others leave.

Kakashi poofed away and Naruto made his way to the door with a big grin on his face excited about getting a mission that had some meat to it.

"Sakura-chan," Tsunade began, "I have some separate scrolls for you to study regarding the kazekage's illness. I believe you also know the shinobi who was attacked don't you? Wasn't he the one-"

"Yes hokage-sama. I seem to recall meeting him," Sakura said calmly not letting any emotion touch her voice.

"I want you to keep a special eye on him and offer any healing that he may need. I think he's fine but this whole thing is a mystery that I have a bad feeling about and I want you to be on your toes,"Tsunade continued.

"Yes hokage-sama," Sakura replied.

"You are dismissed, Shizune has the scrolls pulled for you and they are waiting at your desk in the hospital. Oh, and Sakura?" Tsunade said as Sakura turned to leave. "I like your outfit. It suits you very well."

"Thank you very much Tsunade-sama. It's a new me," Sakura said sedately as she strolled through the doors and out to prepare for her mission.

**Well hope you enjoy. I was planning on making the start of the mission a part of this chapter as well but I feel like I've already waited forever to update so I'm throwing you all a bone cause God KNOWS when I'll actually have spare time again.(really it shouldn't be as long this time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Quick update, enjoy! **

**Chapter 16: Don't Ask, Don't Tell**

Sakura was able to successfully remain in a mind numbing fog as she collected the scrolls from her desk and then went home to prepare for her mission. It was when she had herself completely packed and ready that she suddenly burst into hysterical tears and collapsed to her knees just inside her front door. Sobbing she slowly bent forward and leaned her head against her door shaking and trying to gasping for air. After several minutes she was thankful for her new mask because without it she surely would be hyperventilating.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" she thought, gently banging her head against the door. " What did I think would happen he'd just disappear and I'd never see him again?"

In fact she knew deep down that's what she was hoping for. He'd just return to Suna and she'd never seek him out again. Now here she was, supposed to be his personal caretaker or something. To heal HIM after what he did to her, and she did to herself. A wave of guilt rolled over her at her reaction. She knew the whole thing was not Ryu's fault she could've stayed at the bar with Ino. WHY didn't she stay at the bar with Ino.

"Oh my gosh, what's he going to say when I see him? What do I say? What is Kakashi going to do?" Sakura froze at this thought stilling her crying.

"Time to grow up Sakura," she said to herself forcibly calming her breathing, "You're a ninja and you need to act like one."

Slowly Sakura rose from the floor, pulling herself up on the door knob. Absently she reached into her pack for a new mask as the one she had on was currently soaked. Dry mask donned she took her pack strapped in on, made a mental feel for all of her weapons placed around her body since this was a new outfit, the layout was a bit different. Knowing that she had everything she needed physically she took a quick look in the mirror she had beside her door to check herself before she left.

"I look fine," Sakura thought a little stunned.

With the fresh mask on it hid most of the signs of her little fit and anyone would think that she was calm cool and collected. Because she looked it she started to feel that way as well.

"I think adopting this mask was the best idea I've had in a long time," Sakura thought securing her confidence and locking up her apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi poofed into his apartment and quickly got his things together in preparation for the mission. He was extremely worried about Sakura on this mission. Frankly he was worried about what he might do on this mission.

He went over in his mind exactly what he had said to Ryu when he had him under his spell.

"I will then hypnotize you once more so you do not remember me ever coming here or talking to you and the only thing you will remember is the pain of what you're going through now so hopefully you will never prey on an innocent girl again. Oh, and you will never ever go near my Sakura again or even think of touching her or telling anyone what you did to her you sick little oversexed pervert."

How was this going to work out with him commanding Ryu not to go near her.

"I guess it will all depend on his interpretation of the commands. Near could be 10 feet or 1 inch," Kakashi pondered. He should have thought this out more carefully, but truthfully he never thought they would ever be on a mission together.

"I should have just killed him," Kakashi thought pouting as he secured his pack and made his way to the gates. Despite what Tsunade had commanded, he wasn't going to be there nearly on time for her, but to keep an eye on Sakura.

"I might have to use my Sharingen on him again to adjust the commands," the copy-nin pondered as he made his way across the village. "This could be terribly awkward."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto-kun, do you know how long you'll be gone?" Hinata asked meekly as she leaned against the wall of his apartment watching him pack.

"At least three weeks, probably more like a month and a half. Depends on how long it takes to get to Suna with this injured guy, and then how fast Sakura-chan is able to fix Gaara-sama," Naruto replied shoving cup after cup of ramen into his bag.

"Do you think that you'll actually be able to find anything out about your old team mate on your mission?" asked the white-eyed girl.

"No doubt about it Hinata-chan! Me, Kaka-sensei, and Sakura-chan are sure to figure this thing out!" Naruto replied with his typical confidence.

"You always have so much confidence and faith in your team Naruto-kun. I admire that so much," replied Hinata lovingly as the blond haired shinobi stood up and put on his pack.

"I have faith in you too Hinata-chan," Naruto said, bending over the Hyuuga and kissing her thoroughly.

"Good luck on your mission Naruto-kun!" Hinata called as Naruto straightened his pack and ran out of the apartment waving cheerfully back at his girlfriend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what exactly happened to you?" Genma asked leaning against the city wall with the sand team and toying with his senbon. He was chatting with the injured on while the rest of his team was off about 100 yards away doing a little training.

"I don't know. It's the craziest thing. Whenever I try to remember it's like my mind just slides around the answer. I was on a date with this really hot girl-," Ryu started.

"Hot girl?" Genma asked now at full attention.

"Yeah, she's a real babe. I've never seen anyone quite like her before. I met her in Suna when she was on a mission there. Pink hair. She's like right out of a porno you know?" Ryu elaborated. "Well I remember bringing her back to my room and I know that she was totally hot for me and I can remember what we did together you know, but I can't get it out. I just couldn't tell you if my life depended on it. Then I don't even remember anything until Masaru and Takumi over there found me. Now I keep shaking at odd times and I can't control it and I feel . . . unbalanced."

"That's really strange," Genma said thoughtfully. "Pink hair? You can't mean Haruno Sakura do you?"

"Yeah! That's her," Ryu said. "Why, you know her?"

"Somewhat," Genma answered, "Hard not to know the only girl in town with pink hair."

"Yeah, well one thing I am able to say about that night. I'd stay away from her cause she's a cock-tease," Ryu muttered bitterly.

"I would keep thoughts like that to yourself since she and her team are going to be the one's accompanying you and your team back to Suna," Genma said in a dangerously quiet voice.

Genma glared at the young red haired Jounin in front of him switching his senbon from one side of his mouth to the other. He was getting bad vibes from this guy and he wasn't an idiot. He could put two and two together between what this guy just said and the way Kakashi had been acting about Sakura, he knew something bad had gone down and he hoped that it hadn't gone as far as it seemed like it had. He wondered about how Tsunade could not have put two and two together on this. Even if she didn't know about how weird Kakashi had been acting the past few days she should have questioned Sakura since she was the last person to see this guy and figured something wasn't on the up and up. He needed to know more.

"Did you tell the Hokage about you and Sakura?" Genma asked forcing his voice into a friendly one.

"Tell the Hokage herself that her apprentice is a cock tease? Hell no! I just said I didn't remember anything at all about that night. I was just mentioning it guy to guy," Ryu said defensively holding up his hands.

"Thanks," Genma said trying not to roll his eyes.

Sure he had more than his fair share of the ladies but they were all more then willing when it came time for sex. He may flirt a little heavy even if they didn't want it, but it was all in good fun and most knew it. Genma got the sense that this guy was more forceful in taking what he wanted and took a dislike to him. Women were wondrous beautiful creatures and he didn't like the idea of this guy messing with them. He decided that he didn't like this guy and he was going to have a word with Kakashi to get some details as soon as practical.

**Sorry for the short chapters! I'm just trying to pump this thing out for you! The mission officially starts next chapter! How will Ryu and Sakura interact? What about the hypnosis commands Kakashi gave Ryu? What will Kakashi have to say to Genma? How are Ryu's teammates going to react to the goings on? If you know the answer to these questions and more then why aren't YOU writing the damn story? JEESH! (sp?) Is there actually a correct way to spell that?**


	17. Chapter 17: On the Road Again

**::dodges rocks and rotting vegetables:: SORRY!! SO SORRY! I PROMISE I am going to finish this story! It's hardly begun really, we haven't heard anything about Sasuke, or Itachi, or even left on the mission yet! All I can say is that life has gotten in the way along with the fact that I had other stories screaming to come out and I am totally up to date on my anime and manga and I was not sure how to reconcile my story with the realities of the show. I have decided that I can't but will aim to keep on the straight and narrow from now on, working within the mistakes and discrepancies that I have created. I hope you can all still enjoy if you even remember what the story is about!!**

** Chapter 17: On the Road Again**

Naruto showed up first, running over towards Genma and Ryu waving his hand in a vigorous hello.

"Hey Naruto," Genma said monotone rolling his eyes and contemplating a full mission with the energetic Kyubi container and not thrilled by it.

"Where's Kaka-sensei and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Not here yet, you're a bit early," Genma replied.

"Hi, I'm Uzamaki Naruto," Naruto stated happily turning to Ryu.

"Yamamoto Ryu," Ryu replied giving Naruto slight wave.

"You're the hurt one right?" asked Naruto.

"Yep," replied Ryu.

"Let's save the introductions until everyone gets here, ok Naruto? Ryu, why don't you go over to your team and make sure everyone's ready. I have a feeling we'll be leaving soon," Genma said placing a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder and walking him away from Ryu.

"Genma! What's up!" Naruto whined as Genma quickly released his shoulder and instead smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up dobe! Listen for once!" Genma said irritated. "I want you to keep an eye on that Ryu guy."

"Well DUH Genma, that's the mission isn't it?!" Naruto said annoyed as he rubbed his sore head.

"No teme! I mean I have a bad feeling about him. I think . . ." Genma paused as he considered how much to tell the volatile young blond. On the one hand Naruto _was_ a good ninja and he could be helpful on watching our for Ryu, on the other hand if he said too much he might take matters immediately into his own hands for the sake of his pink haired team mate with no evidence and then everything that Genma suspected Kakashi and Sakura were trying to hide would be burst into the open. With that thought firmly in his mind Genma shifted his senbon to the other side of his mouth and continued, "I think that he's a womanizer and he might try and bother Sakura so make sure he doesn't get too close to her ok?"

"You pervert! Womanizer huh? Takes one to know one you know. Well I'll keep an eye out for Sakura-chan but I think I'll watch out for YOU too," Naruto said, nose in the air and arms crossed.

"Don't worry about me, I think someone else already has their eye on her," Genma chuckled quietly spinning the senbon with his tongue.

"WHAAAAAT? Who!" Naruto started.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted as he poofed between Naruto and Genma.

"Hey Kaka-sensei Genma just said someone- OW!" Naruto cried grabbing his butt and pulling out a senbon that was lodged well into it. "What the fuck was that for!"

"Sorry, coughed," Genma said deadpan and gave Kakashi a significant look that spoke of a needed private conference as soon as the mission allowed.

"Coughed! Damn it! I think I need Sakura-chan to heal this or I'm gonna be limping for the next hour!" Naruto whined putting pressure on the wound.

"Tough for you! Now there's no way I can put that senbon back in my mouth!" Genma replied.

"YOU-" Naruto began.

"Naruto, why are you holding your butt?" Sakura asked as she walked up and joined her team.

"Sakura-chan! Can you heal me please! Genma-teme 'coughed' and stuck his senbon up my-" Naruto whined.

"I get the point Naruto," Sakura said tilting her eyebrow. "Come here silly."

"Thanks Sakura!" Naruto said relieved as he hopped over to his teammate and bent over a little to give her access.

Sakura placed her hand over Naruto's wound and in a matter of seconds repaired the damage. It was always interesting healing Naruto, since the nine tails spirit always helped him to heal fast anyway, she liked to see how much energy she actually need to output for different kinds of injuries on him. Job finished she stood up and said, "Let's get moving guys!"

"Murakami-san! Gather your team and let's do introductions on the road!" Genma called as he Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura straightened there packs and headed down the road towards the team from sand.

"Hai!" answered Murakami as his team also gathered and joined in with the leaf team.

The teams began a simple traveling formation with the team leaders Murakami-san and Kakashi taking the lead, and the other two Naruto hadn't met yet running with Genma in the rear, leaving himself, Sakura and the hurt guy in the middle. Naruto just made out the one he'd learned earlier was Ryu leaning towards Sakura and saying something the beginning of which he missed but ended "- you just whore yourself around huh, fondling your own team mates ass."

To his great surprise Sakura didn't haul off and punch him, as he would have expected, she actually stumbled a step and he saw her eyebrows knit tightly together. Naruto was shocked and extremely angry at how this guy was treating his friend, but lacking another explanation he figured she was just trying to ignore the guy in order to preserve the mission. After all she was supposed to be ready to heal the guy. Naruto decided to take Genma's advice on this guy and he figured that until the guy need healing he didn't need to be within speaking distance of his Sakura-chan. He would also do his best to keep the guy healthy so Sakura wouldn't have to get close enough to heal him.

Naruto grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him a good 10 feet in front of Sakura smothering him with questions about Suna to keep his mind away from his friend.

**--------------------------------------------------**

Sakura was so startled by Ryu's comment she didn't even respond. In fact she barely noticed when Naruto grabbed him not to gently by the arm and pulled him in front of her so that she was running behind the two of them while Naruto made loud constant conversation.

Sakura took deep breaths attempting to calm her recently re-agitated nerves wondering how the hell she was going to get through this mission. Maybe Naruto would keep him distracted the whole trip. God knows he can talk long enough. Fortune decided not to smile on her however because as they had continued at a good pace for nearly and hour and a half Sakura suddenly noticed a change in Ryu's footsteps and before she or Naruto who was still beside him noticed, he fainted dead away falling at an alarming rate from the branch he had just landed on. Sakura was barely able to leap underneath him and catch him since she was following behind them. Kakashi and Murakami-san stopped immediately and Genma and the two other sand nin landed beside her immediately helping her to find a safe flat place to lay him out. Before she could even begin to muster her chakra to examine him his eyelids started to flutter open and he looked up dazed and confused.

"What . . . what happened," Ryu asked stiltedly.

"You fainted," Sakura said quietly nervous at their proximity. She mentally shook herself and gathered her chakra to inspect him. Tsunade was right of course, his body seemed to be in fine shape, she could see no reason why he would have fainted. "What is the last thing you remember Yamamoto-san?"

"Naruto saying something. Or asking something. Yeah he was asking me something," Ryu answered slurring slightly.

All eyes turned to Naruto who, now the center of attention, turned a bright red and quickly closed his eyes scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"What were you discussing Naruto," Kakashi asked blandly, eyeing Genma significantly.

"Umm, I don't - I mean – I'm not sure what-" Naruto stammered.

"It doesn't matter," Sakura cut in quickly. "How do you feel now?"

"Fine, my head felt a bit foggy there but it's clear now," Ryu answered smiling brightly and sitting up, "Good thing too, I hear sometimes when people aren't thinking clearly they can assault people for no reason. I would hate to think that my foggy head could cause someone potentially permanent harm."

It took all of Sakura's strength not to begin to cry or punch him so hard into the ground the term face plant would take on an all-new meaning. Fortunately Kakashi and Genma came forward and pulled Ryu to his feet quickly, and if they dusted him off a little hard well, stubborn dirt stains can be hard to remove.

"I think we should re-arrange our dynamics considering Yamamoto-san's condition. Kenta-san would you have Masaru-san and Takumi-san flank their injured team mate so that if he falls again they can catch him?" Kakashi suggested, going on at their nods, "Genma, I'd like you up front with me and if Kenta-san would be so kind he could take up with Sakura at the rear and help keep an eye on Yamamoto-san."

---------------------------------------------------------

The new formation was taken up and they started off again, jumping into the tree tops.

Kakashi and Genma sped together silently in front until they had gained enough distance not to be overheard but still in sight.

"Kakashi I want to know what's going on. I think I figured it out already but I think I need to know," Genma asked quietly senbon laying still in the corner of his mouth.

"Figured out what?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Genma started roughly.

"No I'm serious I need to know what you figured out and how. It's important," Kakashi answered seriously.

Genma eyed him suspiciously and then decided to answer, "First tell me if I'm right."

Kakashi remained silent neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"Fine, I believe that Ryu guy got fresh with Sakura and I don't mean in the charming way like I do. I think he's hurt her and I suspect she somehow came to you for help. I'm not sure what you did but since he apparently didn't have bodily injuries I don't think Sakura pounded him too hard and neither did you so you must have done something to mess with his head," Genma concluded.

"Right so far," Kakashi answered quietly, "How did you figure it out?"

"Come on man, I can put the pieces together! She's at your place, you go to her place to get her clothes, that Ryu guy tells me she's a cock-tease-" Genma was cut off in his listing as Kakashi grabbed his flak vest and pulled him closer in mid leap almost causing the two of them to end up in a mangled heap on the forest floor.

"HE SAID WHAT!?" Kakashi whisper/screamed into Genma's ear.

"Damn it man!" Genma said pulling loose from Kakashi's grip and irritatedly shifting his senbon to the other side of his mouth, coincidently the side that Kakashi was on.

"Tell me exactly what he said to you," Kakashi asked menacingly.

Genma recounted the conversation that he'd had with Ryu earlier that day mentioning the blacked out bits of memory and the insulting things he had said about Sakura.

"Well it's not as bad as I thought," Kakashi thought out loud to himself, "but still might need to be fixed."

"What's going on Kakashi? What did you do to the guy?" Genma asked curious.

Kakashi glanced quickly away from Genma and scratched the back of his head, a hint of a blush might have been visible from the space between his mask and his forehead protecter.

"Kakashi!" Genma said sternly.

"Well, in the heat of the moment, it could be that I used my mangekyo on him," answered Kakashi.

"What!" Genma yelled earning him interested looks from the ninja behind them. Kakashi turned back crinkling and eye and waving to show everything was ok.

"Shut up Genma!" Kakashi strained through clenched teeth.

"Right sorry, now you did what to him exactly," Genma said putting another senbon in his mouth as he had inadvertently spit the other one into a passing tree.

"I put him in a genjutsu where he raped himself for each time he did so to a girl and then commanded him not to get near Sakura or tell anyone what happened," Kakashi explained calmly.

"Damn man! Make sure I never get on you bad side," Genma grumbled eyeing Kakashi, "Well it looks like you literally fucked his mind man. You might have to fix that before we get to Suna and they figure it out somehow."

"I know, I know. I really didn't expect it to affect him like this. I've never had something like this happen before. I've told people to forget things many times in past missions and I've never heard of any black outs or fainting." Kakashi said worried, "I think I'm probably going to have to remove the genjutsu but I'll need your help to get him away from the others. Sakura doesn't know what I did and I don't want her to find out. She made me promise not to hurt him."

"Oh, so that's why you didn't arrange an 'accident'," Genma replied understanding dawning on him.

Silence passed between the two friends each in their own thoughts.

"Did you learn anything about that guy from his team leader?" Genma asked.

"A little. We talked a bit while we ran ahead. It seems he just passed their Jounin test a short time ago. Kenta-san said this is the first time he's been teamed up with him he's met him a time or two and apparently Hashimoto Masaru and Hamada Takumi have worked with him before. Kenta-san said the Ryu struck him as an ok guy, thinks with his dick too much but on a mission he's a valuable asset. Apparently he has a knack for inventing new jutsu. Kenta-san was perplexed as to why he was sent on this bodyguard mission as usually he stays in Suna working in their headquarters." Kakashi told Genma.

"I chatted with those two while we ran," Genma replied. "Masaru says Ryu has some mad skills and he hopes that he'll snap out of whatever funk he's in. He strikes me as and arrogant little bastard. Takumi didn't seem to like Ryu or frankly Masaru at all. He said he's worked under Kenta for years but I really couldn't get much out of him. I don't think he feels comfortable talking to a leaf ninja after the 'attack' on Ryu."

"Yeah, it's going to be difficult to get Ryu by himself, and I really need to rest up if I'm going to use the mangekyo again without showing any strain. Are you in Genma," Kakashi asked turning to his friend.

"Was there ever a question?" Genma asked smirking around his senbon.

**OK my grandparents are here from New York and I must visit with them so please forgive me my short chapters! Hope you still enjoy and I will make sure NEVER to let it get that long between updates!**


End file.
